


[海贼王/红鹰] Should It Matter（Chinese Language）

by wanqi0911



Category: One Piece
Genre: Chinese Language, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 09:14:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 34,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15240159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanqi0911/pseuds/wanqi0911
Summary: 一篇合写文。青音姑娘设计了大纲中的关键点，并创作了第一章的大部分，其他部分是我完成并对大纲进行情节扩充的。





	1. Ⅰ

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章大部分内容为青音姑娘写作的。

身上的汗水基本褪去的时候，香克斯听到了身边的人发出的响动，他转过头来，看见米霍克正坐起身来。随着这个动作，被单就顺着黑发男人的胸膛滑落下来，让他的半个身体都毫无保留地裸露在了空气中。  
不过米霍克并没介意这小小的走光，他轻轻弯下身，伸手去捞床脚旁那绕成一团的衣服——它们在此前被各自的主人宽解下来胡乱地抛在了一边，竟然也自顾自地纠缠到一起去了。

香克斯肆意地欣赏着自己视野里的风景——经年的风吹日晒，并未让这漂亮的身体被阳光和海水镀上任何彰显海贼粗犷气质的古铜色，而更为难能可贵的是，那些曾经轻吻过这个男人的刀锋，也同样没能在他完美的肢体上留下丝毫光荣的印记。  
富有张力的曲线勾勒出对方那柔韧的腰身，那光洁白皙的脊背，以及那只正舒展着的修长臂膀上凸显出的，结实匀称又并不夸张的肌肉，像是自己故乡西海那举世闻名的自上古时保留下来的古代英雄大理石雕，每一寸都蕴含着蓄势待发的力量，刚健完美，让人心生向往和憧憬。

“我记得当初咱们对决的时候，”某次调情的时候，他曾把手贴在对方的肌肤上，一寸寸向上摩挲，享受着指尖结实有弹性的触感，“我也没少伤到你，怎么一点痕迹都看不出来了？”  
“体质问题。”  
“伤疤才是海贼的勋章，这可真不像是传说中的世界第一大剑豪啊……”  
“左手。”米霍克只盯着那条只有半截的胳膊说了一个再简单不过的词语，名震四海的红发船长只好悻悻然地露出个敷衍的笑容，再不敢向眼前的人重提“世界第一”这四个字。  
“还好一只手也足够……”他把后话略去，用右臂揽上对方的脖颈，欺身去吻米霍克的唇，得到了对方如常的爽快回应。

香克斯偶尔会回忆起这个片段，因为在独处的时候，他和米霍克的交谈实在是不多。  
他们之间近似于唯一的交流方式——决斗早在十年前自己断臂的一刻就已注定终止。此后，所剩下的，就只有性而已。  
所以即使被对方蓦地勾起了一点莫名的思乡情绪，香克斯也只是微笑着抬起手，轻轻抚上米霍克的腰，无声的体会着掌心的温暖，他知道米霍克不会介意这样的身体接触。

“太晚了，你可以……”香克斯在对上米霍克目光的瞬间吞回了想要邀请对方留宿的话，相识了这么多年，他都不知道自己是从什么时候开始，就精通了通过那双如鹰般的眼眸去解读米霍克的表情——毕竟除了眉眼间的一点变化，这张面孔也实在是鲜有其他波动了。

米霍克表情很凝重，像是多年前在决斗中他双手持着黑刀静静与自己对峙，等待自己主动露出破绽时的样子。虽然现在的他只是半裸着放松地坐在床上，随意地抓着衣服，还任由自己的手搭在他的腰间揩油。  
香克斯已经不记得他们有多少年没再真正的针锋相对过了，这样的米霍克让他忍不住去怀念和回应，他慢慢勾起唇角，以一个温和的笑容迎向对方泛着冷意的目光，宛如在战场上举起盾来抵御对手刺来的矛。

“我们的关系就到此为止吧。”  
但香克斯还是没有料到米霍克居然会忽然说出这么一句话来，而且语气平淡得好像他在白天送来路飞的通缉令时，提起“发现了一些有趣的海贼”。  
“……”

“原因？”他愣了很久，最后轻轻问出声。  
“我有种直觉，”米霍克把属于香克斯的衬衫和腰带甩在一边，开始穿自己的衣服，“这个世界也许要有趣起来了。”  
“……”

“这样的话，以后我会很难办啊……”香克斯稍微支起身体，近似自言自语的嘀咕起来。  
“女人、男人或者右手，你不缺这些。”  
“……可是还少了你。”  
“几个月才一次，本来也是可有可无的。”  
“但却值得你每次都漂流很远来找我？”  
“我只是在打发时间。”  
“那么，以后就不会再无聊了？”  
“这么多年下来，这种事本身都已经变得无聊了。”

米霍克回答得迅速而爽快，香克斯只好放弃了这已让自己陷入被动的追问。米霍克的话让他隐隐约约地感受到了什么，可是在搞明白它们之前，他必须首先暂时松动对方这斩钉截铁的决定。  
“总之……”香克斯伸手抓住米霍克的风衣，阻挠了他穿衣服的动作，“也不用这么晚就离开吧。”  
“……不做什么，只是休息一夜。”他在米霍克居高临下的目光里略感心虚的笑着补充。

当月光透过窗户洒在雷德号的甲板上时，香克斯正枕着自己唯一的手臂，侧耳倾听着自己背后那悠长而均匀的呼吸声。  
米霍克偶尔会留宿在雷德号上，情事过后与自己同床而眠也远非初次，只是多数时候，那个率先沉沉入眠的往往都是喝了太多酒的香克斯。不过这一次是例外，虽然得知了路飞的喜讯的红发船长在宿醉的情况下依然灌了不少的酒，甚至比平时更醉了几分，可是在这正该入眠的时刻，他却一点睡意也没有了。

鹰眼也真是个率性的家伙，红发的海贼长长吸了口气，不由得于心中感叹起来，毕竟也是刚宣告了要解除这已然维持了十几年的关系，他居然也能立刻心安理得的睡去……还真是拿得起放得下。  
然而此刻他却一点也不想赞扬这份洒脱，因为它出现得实在不是时候。

夜深人静时独自胡思乱想这种事并不适合神经大条的红发船长，可是这一次他却不得不仔仔细细的去回忆某些细节、甚至要去挖掘早已被撇在了记忆深处的那些陈年旧事。  
米霍克不是个一时冲动的人，更不会用这种话题来开玩笑，可是香克斯却想不通让对方忽然转变态度的理由——并不会是白天宴会时，那个令对方难得多说了两句的三刀流年轻人，香克斯当然可以理解那个孩子之于米霍克的意义，一如路飞之于自己。

香克斯开始回想他们此前照例的酒后欢爱，米霍克如平时一样回应了他的吻，回应了他熟练的调情与取悦，任由自己打开他的双腿进入……  
他也还记得米霍克当时的表情，一如既往的隐忍，直到最后一刻，那双金眸里染上几分失神的朦胧……一切都太正常了些，可是他身边的男人竟然真的如此铁石心肠？即使明知这是彼此之间的最后一次，却依然能在这种时刻也不露一丝异样？

香克斯放轻动作，靠着床头慢慢坐起身来，他转过头看了看依然熟睡着的米霍克，这才想到对方毕竟也是刚刚经历了漂洋过海的劳顿，陪着自己喝了整整半日的酒，而后又做了更费体力的事，也难怪……  
他忽然有些惭愧自己一直以来的粗心，自从决斗终止以后，鹰眼的到来对于自己而言，似乎就只意味着一次愉悦的欲望发泄。这是他们之间的协定，香克斯不曾对此多做思考，可是此刻，对于这种向来令自己所满意的关系，他却开始觉得空虚和茫然。

这种情绪有些陌生，香克斯侧身够到了床边柜子上的酒瓶。  
协定……  
他忍不住在手指上用了力，原来这个词竟然有这么潇洒，是它让自己无法应对鹰眼忽然宣布的决定，不能挽留，甚至连问清原因的资格也没有。

香克斯用牙咬开酒瓶的盖子，任烈酒灌入咽喉，仰头沐浴着又斜了些角度、正直接投在自己脸上的月光。  
这个协定……  
他还记得它开始于一个同样月色皎洁的夜晚，而那一夜的一切，似乎也起源于同样浓烈的朗姆酒。


	2. Ⅱ

香克斯第一次见到米霍克的时候，他的四肢都攀在雷德佛斯号的绳梯上，嘴里还叼着半瓶酒，正规规矩矩的往下爬——红发海贼团刚漂流了很久，在船上的补给即将耗尽的紧迫关头，终于运气不错地抵达了一个小镇。  
贝克曼不由分说地率先带着采购小分队上了岸，临行之前再三嘱咐他家坐不住的船长，务必在自己归来之前，老实地呆在船上。他的头儿已经是引人注目的海贼超新星了，可却一直没什么忧患意识。雷德号上当然不会有人是懦夫，但要是在补给补充完毕之前，就引起了海军的注意，那么一切都会变得很麻烦。

之后的事情，则证明了贝克曼果然是个注定要操心的悲惨命运。当香克斯确定了手上的朗姆酒已是整条船上贮藏的最后一瓶时，他开始坐立不安。  
只去买两瓶酒就回来，他笑着无视了要阻止自己的伙伴，自顾自的爬下了船，但还算记得要低调一点。

在落地以前，他有所警觉地绷紧了神经，慢慢低下头去，目光就对上了那双半隐在宽大帽檐下，像年轮一样的金黄色眼瞳，它们太特别，那是蓄势待发的冷静，虽然位居低处的仰视，却像是俯瞰千里盯紧了猎物的鹰眸。  
香克斯直觉地读懂了那眼神里的意图，他习惯性地笑着开口，正想打个招呼，却忘了嘴里的酒瓶。它立刻落了下来，香克斯赶忙伸手抄住瓶子，可是软的绳梯不吃力，他的平衡没有保持好，就直直地翻折了身体，两只脚一高一低的挂在绳子上，一只手还伸直着高举了酒瓶子，整个人倒立在了空中。

这一次他在更近的距离上与那双眼睛水平对视了，红头发的年轻海贼对着视野里这张完全倒了过来的扑克脸，用空着的左手托住了将要从脑袋上掉下去的草帽。  
“嗨，我叫香克斯。”他笑着说。  
“乔拉可尔•米霍克。”那张扑克脸无动于衷，然后一把大而漂亮的黑刀挡住了香克斯的视线，他只听到了同样很没有感情的声音，“你身手不错，既然带着剑，要不要来决斗？”

贝克曼回到渡头边的时候，他看了一眼面前热闹的场面，顿时头大如斗。  
海军军舰的炮弹正对着雷德号密集地袭来，命途多舛的海贼船不得已离开了渡头，正拼命地绕着Z字形路线徘徊，堪堪躲避着灭顶之灾。而本该呆在船上的船长大人，却正在他眼前与人鏖战，白衬衫上已经染了血，情况不容乐观。  
可是他看清了香克斯的强敌身上穿的，并不是背负“正义”的白披风，而是件黑色风衣的时候，就立刻分析出了事情的来龙去脉，怒气也因此冲破天际。

感应到某种杀气的米霍克瞬间分了下神，立刻被对手的西洋刀舐出新的伤痕，他急速退出两步，把黑刀横在胸前，新的伤口让他觉得手里的刀有些沉重起来，鲜血顺着他的胳膊留下来，浸湿了袖子，布料粘在身上的感觉很不舒服。  
习惯了贝克曼的气势的香克斯迟了一刻才有所察觉，他回头看了一眼背景色已经烧成了熊熊火焰的副船长，顿时的心虚地收回了手上的刀。

“抱歉！好像是我的伙伴让你分心了。”  
“要说抱歉的应该是我，”从对决的全神贯注中解放出来的米霍克，皱起眉扫了一眼不远处战火纷飞的海面，“那是你的船吧？看起来是它阻止了来追我的海军。”  
“诶？！！！”同样因为太投入而忽略了周围环境的香克斯这才大惊失色起来。  
“今天是选错了时间，”米霍克握刀的双手暗自用了下力，面上的表情却没有丝毫变化，“改天再一决胜负吧，红发香克斯。”

在香克斯领会到这句话的意思之前，米霍克已全力挥出手中的黑刀，剑风激起千层浪波，暴戾得让猝不及防的香克斯不得不眨了下眼。待到他再次把目光投向正追击着自己的船的巨大军舰时，就看到那悬挂着海鸥旗帜的主桅正倾斜下来，海军们的惊呼也声声入耳，瞄准了雷德号的炮弹立刻失去了准头，重重的落入海水里，泛起巨大的水花。  
原来未尽全力的也不只是自己，香克斯刚要开口对已经转过身，将要离开的米霍克说些什么，却被人从身后拍了拍肩膀，“头儿，胡闹够了，我们也该撤了。”

他脸上的微笑立刻凝固起来，不再顾得上好好和这个沉默强大的新朋友道别，悻悻地转过头来，“贝克曼，我只是想下船来买瓶酒……”  
“……”  
“然后那个叫米霍克的人，他提出了决斗的请求。”  
“……”  
“他的刀使得真漂亮，我第一次遇见这样的对手。”  
“所以雷德就成了为他挡炮弹的替身。”  
“我想他也不是故意的……如果不是你来，我们大概都还没发现有海军追上来了。”香克斯把注意力全放在了贝克曼身上，认真地替他新认识的对手解释道。

贝克曼不再质疑什么，只是若无其事地催促他的船长赶快登上趁着军舰陷入混乱，重新靠近渡头接应他们的海贼船。  
鹰眼……他在船长沿着绳梯往上爬的时候，回头去看那只正独自开向巨大军舰的小小棺材船，他认出了这个让雷德陷入麻烦中的海贼新星，但却想不通对方为何要去靠近那已经暂时失去了追击能力的海军船只。  
总之……还是不要让头儿注意到这个细节，否则一定会节外生枝。贝克曼吐了个烟圈，攀上绳梯，同时下达了开船的指令。

 

不过一个星期之后的再次相遇却是所有人都始料未及的。香克斯正坐在甲板上昏昏欲睡地听着贝克曼念报纸，就听见了船舷边伙伴们的呼喊，他解脱似的打了个挺站起身来，大步迈上前去，询问引发骚动的原因。  
“头儿，看那边。”  
香克斯把草帽扣在头上遮去了刺眼阳光，就见到了那艘正漂在雷德边不算太远的地方的小棺材船。  
“伟大航路上怎么会有这种小船？”  
“上面好像只有一个人吧？”  
“会不会是什么地方海葬用的棺材？”  
纷纷的议论里，香克斯凝神勉强看清了小船上的剪影，它给他一种隐约熟悉的感觉。  
“放只小船下去，我去看看。”他回头看了看仍专注于报纸的贝克曼，低声提出了要求。

当看清了那顶飘扬着白羽毛的帽子的时候，香克斯想他已经知道这艘小船的主人是谁了。那场决斗之后，贝克曼曾递给过自己一张崭新的通缉令，香克斯接过它，一眼就看到了那鹰一样的金色双眸，“鹰眼”，他想这个名号取得还真贴切。  
所以他开心的挥了挥手，结果动作太大，却牵扯得不久前被米霍克割下的伤口隐隐作痛起来，香克斯咧了下嘴，然后又绽放出开朗的笑容，“鹰眼！又见面了！”  
可是米霍克却只是低头叉手坐在他的棺材船上，没有任何反应，也不开口回答。  
“鹰眼？米霍克？”等了一小会的香克斯把小船划得更近了，再次试探着打招呼。  
“……”

最后他站在了黑色的小棺材船上，半跪下来，去看那张被帽檐遮住的脸。米霍克那双漂亮的眼睛轻轻地闭着，依然面无表情，像是正在熟睡。不过只是睡着的人怎么可能这么没有警觉性？香克斯慢慢地伸手摘下了那顶帽子，对方依然毫无反应。他开始担心起来，用掌心去探米霍克额头上的温度，瞬间就被灼得移开了手。  
“烧得这么严重……”香克斯这才注意到米霍克的衣领边隐隐露出了什么，他拨开了那本来就敞着的风衣前襟，看见了已经被血浸透的绷带，它们包扎得并不整齐，本该勒紧的绳结只无力地系了一半。香克斯难得地皱紧了眉毛，鹰眼给自己留下的伤口既然还没愈合，那么对方身上的伤也该是一样的，只是，他不记得自己曾刺中过米霍克的左胸。  
“真糟糕……”


	3. Ⅲ

米霍克醒来的时候，他用目光扫视了一圈木质房间的陈设，静静地感受了片刻身下木床的轻微晃动，就明白自己正躺某条船上。攒足力气坐起身来，花了他一会的时间。米霍克掀开好好盖在身上的被子，低下头去看自己身上被仔细包扎过的几处伤，无疑，自己是被人救了。但身为海贼不能没有必要的警觉性，他必须先确认船主的身份。  
米霍克穿起外套，背好了黑刀。在走出船舱的路上，他并没遇见监视自己的人，这让他稍微安心了些。走上甲板之后，他就看到了船舷边那被海风吹起的张扬红发。

“多谢。”在他开口的同时，香克斯转过了身体。  
“船医先生认为你至少需要三天才能醒来，这才过了半天，”香克斯自然而然地伸手去探米霍克的额头，在触碰到对方的瞬间，他感到了米霍克的迟疑，这才惊觉自己行动的不妥，立刻收回了手，“不发烧就好。”  
“我没那么弱。”  
“我们分开之后，你又遇到了什么敌人吗？”香克斯有些好奇地提出了藏在心里的疑问。  
“比起你来，完全不值得一提。”米霍克的回答很干脆，“你的搭救，我会记在心里的。请问，我的船在哪里？”  
“那么下次决斗的时候让我两招吧，”香克斯不在乎地笑了笑，轻松地摆了下手，“那口棺材的话，我就暂时扣下了。既然站在这里，就是雷德的客人，伤好之前，我可不能让你就这样离开啊。”  
“……”  
他目光带笑，平静而坚决地与那双金色年轮般的双眼对峙了一会，最后听到了米霍克的回答，“那么，就打扰了。”  
这场交涉的胜利让香克斯的心情愉快了几分，此前贝克曼曾和他打赌说他必然留不住鹰眼，但这一回他的副船长就难得地走了眼。刀剑是不会骗人的，香克斯用自己的剑和鹰眼对过话了，那把黑刀挥动的路线是那么直接干脆，大开大阖，所以他知道，这个衣着华丽的剑士并不像他看起来的那么不可接近……这像极了曾经的贝克曼。

米霍克在雷德号上住下来的次日，香克斯被拿着报纸的贝克曼抓住了，被副手在耳边念报纸一直是香克斯最头疼的事情之一，其程度简直不亚于宿醉后的难受。不过这一次，贝克曼只把一张通缉令递了个香克斯。  
“鹰眼的通缉令？我已经看过啦！”香克斯瞥了一下照片里那双金色的眼睛，不以为然地挥了挥手。  
“这是新的，他的赏金又涨了，比头儿你还要高点了。”  
“诶？！！！”  
贝克曼捧起手里的报纸，指了指头条，“他杀了一位以剑法闻名的海军中将，就在和你决斗之后。”  
“……是那天追我们的海军？可是海军中将也会答应海贼的决斗邀请吗？”  
“我想不是这样的，因为报纸上说那艘军舰全军覆没了。”  
“……难怪会受这么重的伤。”香克斯若有所思地伸手摸了摸下巴，“可是这家伙这么急切，到底是在执着什么？”  
贝克曼忽然噤了声，香克斯回过头去，就看到米霍克正站在自己的身后。但他不认为自己刚才的话需要避人耳目，就大方地向米霍克打起招呼来。  
不过对于这个疑惑，米霍克最终也没有给出任何解释。直到许多年以后，断了手的香克斯开始习惯从米霍克口中听到“无聊”这个词，所以他知道，那个曾经让米霍克执着的东西，大概已经不再存在了。

 

三天之后，追袭而来的三艘巨大军舰，同时出现在不同的方向上，默契有素地切断了雷德号的航向和退路。瞭望台上的船员对着下方汇报了这个消息，在香克斯下达迎战的指令之前，米霍克却再次提出了离开的要求。  
香克斯皱起了眉，他隐约听见自己身后的船员正在小声议论——鹰眼又想把惹上的麻烦推给雷德，准备自己逃之夭夭了。  
这样的声音当然也不会逃过米霍克的耳朵，但他只是板着不变的扑克脸，沉默地等待着香克斯的回答。  
不是这样的，香克斯在心底对自己说。虽然鹰眼看起来并不介意这样的误会，可是此刻的香克斯却很想拿出船长的威严来，好好斥责一下手下这群不懂礼貌的兄弟们。只是大敌当前，他不能先打压了伙伴们的士气。  
“不用在意。”率先说话的却是贝克曼，他向米霍克轻轻点了点头，露出一个自信的微笑，“这是红发海贼团的敌人，如果要船上的客人单枪匹马地去为我们杀敌开路，那就是我们的耻辱了。”  
“他们是我引来的。”米霍克低下头，帽檐隐去了他的面孔，他把手搭在背后的黑刀刀柄上，语气里是同样的理所当然，“要他人相助解决，也同样是我的耻辱。”  
这话引得雷德船上一片吸气之声，一个身伤未愈的家伙，却想要以一己之力对抗巨大的军舰，比起临阵脱逃来，这反而更加让人无法评价。  
香克斯无声地看着简短交流着的两个人，走神了片刻，又立刻露出灿烂的笑脸，不由分说地径自做了决定，“那么就联手吧。鹰眼，我在这里邀请你，和红发海贼团一起，击溃我们共同的敌人，这可以吗？”  
贝克曼暗自松了口气，向着香克斯点了点头。他的头儿在关键时，一直是敏锐而有分寸的，这一次也并不例外。香克斯把鹰眼视作与红发海贼团并列的力量，于此时以雷德号船长的身份提出这样的邀请，无疑是最恰当的。

得到信赖的副手肯定的香克斯维持了温和的笑意，静静地等待着米霍克的答案。片刻后，他看到他的客人缓缓抬起头，白净的面孔上依旧没有任何表情，“我的刀法不能在这里施展，否则这条船会一起被毁掉。海上肉搏是没办法避免的，那么，就在海军完成合围之前，集中一点进攻吧。”  
“我赞成。”贝克曼举了下手，“三只军舰和我们的距离都差不多，方位分别是两点、六点和十点，而现在的风向则在九点方向……”  
他吐了口烟圈，与米霍克相视后，异口同声地做出了判断，“向三点方向突围。”  
计算从来都不是香克斯的强项，如何执行船长命令一直是贝克曼负责思考的。香克斯并不专心地听着贝克曼介绍情况，却没料到鹰眼会在同时给出了相同的方案。  
真像……他收起了自己无意中开始蔓延的思绪，干脆地拔出腰间的西洋刀，极富气势地一挥道：“战斗吧！兄弟们！”  
“头儿指错了。”贝克曼叼着烟，伸手把香克斯的左臂轻轻推向两点方向，这个动作顿时缓解了雷德号上之前紧绷的气氛，引起一阵哄堂大笑。  
海贼们匆忙地奔向各自的岗位，开始调头的雷德号上，轻快的节奏顿时充实起来，只有米霍克无声地站在原地，看着那个红头发的左撇子正半开玩笑地向他的副手埋怨着刚才那让自己丢了面子的小插曲。  
之后他独自走向接近红色龙首的船舷前部，那里必然是最先遭遇海军的地方。

“待会不要站在我的背后了，”香克斯看了一眼米霍克的背影，放低声音对贝克曼道，“鹰眼胸前的伤还没好，双手持刀的动作一定会变得迟缓，他的破绽需要你来弥补，总不能让我们的客人再受伤。”  
“更好的方案应该是你们两个伤员互补一下。”  
香克斯正要解释，贝克曼已经把手扶在了腰间的长枪上，微微露出一个笑容，“我明白的，你们是对手，你这么做会伤了他的骄傲。我会拉开些距离，尽量不被他注意到。”  
香克斯安心的笑起来，想要说的话却被雷德号忽然间的剧烈震荡打断了。  
“糟糕！七点方向的炮击！”贝克曼立刻严肃起来，“那边是顺风，我们大概已经进入他们的射程了！”  
“耶索普！还海军点颜色看看！”贝克曼提高声音，向船上的狙击手发令。  
“好嘞！不会输给他们的！”  
“拉基！我们接近十一点方向军舰的速度更快，带人做好这一边的防御准备！”  
“收到！”  
香克斯注视了一会大步离开、忙着指挥调度的副船长，在脚下甲板的晃动中微笑着低下头，伸手扶住了身边的舷墙。


	4. Ⅳ

突围最终演变成了一场恶战。贝克曼和米霍克在风向和距离的计算上并没有出错，这的确是不想被合围炮轰的海贼们唯一的出路。但事实则证明，海军里同样有精于谋划的家伙存在——雷德号所选择的目标军舰上，居然同时存在着两名养精蓄锐已久的中将，等待着应对海贼们的肉搏战术，这当然不可能是一个巧合。  
“还是没有躲开。”贝克曼走近船头的位置，目送着自家船长率先用绳钩荡上敌船，从容地点起一支烟。  
而在他身旁不远的雷德号甲板上，米霍克已经面无表情地拔出了黑刀，对上了那个自军舰上一跃而下的身披“正义”风衣的海军中将。  
鹰眼不需要他人的守护，贝克曼以枪杆把第N个海军砸进海里，再次用余光去观察这位剑士时，终于在心底下了笃定的判断。那柄长到夸张的黑刀，并没有留给任何人接近他的空间，无论是敌是友。所以他所收到的船长命令，只能作废了。  
“这里交给我。”米霍克却在此时，以黑刀搪住密集袭来的暗器，后退几步靠近了贝克曼，“我有把握速战速决，把红发接应回来。”  
“了解。”贝克曼没有质疑鹰眼的话，虽然无法猜透对方的计划，但时间也并不容人继续沟通了。  
另外两个方向上的军舰正全速接近着战场，雷德号与眼前的军舰纠缠在一起，的确可以让远处的敌人投鼠忌器，不敢轻易炮击。但若是再有一艘军舰抵达此处，即使船上没有第三位中将，在敌人的人海战术下，红发海贼团大概也不会再有任何胜算可言了。

贝克曼在鹰眼为自己挡开的空间里举枪瞄向军舰的甲板——米霍克的对手显然是一位果实能力者，他抛出手的碎小木屑竟然都在空中变成了钢镖，夹着劲风密集地袭向敌人。这种怪异的能力当然不易抵挡，好在米霍克手里的黑刀足够巨大和坚硬。  
金属撞击的声音不绝于耳，贝克曼专注地仰头寻找着斜上方那一群白色中的一顶草帽或者一抹红发，他心知对于从来只需自保的米霍克而言，替自己拦下攻击的每一秒都不好捱过，更何况这个人的身上还带着不轻的伤。  
很快他发现了自己的目标，可是令贝克曼略感诧异的是，他的船长面对强敌却似有些心不在焉，正频繁地瞄向自己的方向。贝克曼抬手两枪连发，一枚解决了正挡在香克斯身后的海军，另一枚则精确地击中了敌方中将手中正砍向香克斯的巨斧，锋利的斧头被迫略略改变了路线，香克斯顺利地伺机后退了几步，靠近了军舰的船舷。  
贝克曼吐出快燃尽的烟头，把左手的拇指食指递到嘴边，吹了个响亮的口哨。  
香克斯顿时会意，以剑抵住眼前的劲敌再次砍下来的重斧，转过头向着军舰的另一个方向喊道：“拉基！耶索普！”  
应答之声顿时传来，一条人影迅捷地绕过几个还在发愣的海军，一气跃回海贼船上，同时还没忘了把手拢在嘴边向伙伴们宣告战果，“大家伙的钢炮们都已经哑了！”  
香克斯爽朗地笑了一声，而重物破空的声音随即从另一个方向飞跃而来，军舰主桅上原本卷起巨大的风帆在一瞬间忽然张开，一个肉球拽住白布急速坠落。在跌到低空时，嘴里还叼着肉的拉基双手反剪，竟然发力把绑着桅杆的横木直接扯断了——胖子此前做的手脚很是巧妙，多一分就不足以缓冲自己下坠的道力，少一分则无法轻易地毁掉巨大坚韧的桅杆横木。  
这是海贼的战斗方式，在下方海军的惊呼声中，拉基肆无忌惮地落地压扁了几个倒霉鬼，借着惯性撞飞了另外几个目瞪口呆的家伙，顺利地着陆在海贼船的甲板上，不过这个举动也让雷德号不由得晃了晃。  
贝克曼再次举起枪，在扣动扳机前却听到了鹰眼背对自己的低语，“我需要绳钩。”  
贝克曼略微怔了一下，随即不再迟疑，抬手的第一枪却射向了香克斯先前抛出的钩子所钩住的军舰舷墙，挟了霸气的步枪子弹居然把军舰的钢板击出了洞孔来。  
香克斯立刻会意，与眼前的敌人且战且退，抵达了自己攀上船时的位置。贝克曼又放出两枚子弹，精确地干扰了远处中将袭击香克斯的大斧，他在心底庆幸头儿的运气不错，斧头比起其他的兵器来，实在是极容易瞄准的目标了。  
香克斯迅速抓起船边的铁钩掷出，它精准地卡住了雷德号红色的龙头。在身后的斧子重重劈下的瞬间里，他已抓紧了手头的绳子，灵巧地扭身堪堪躲过对手的最后一击。斧尖的风割去了黑披风的下半，香克斯的红头发在风中飞扬，划出耀眼的红线，在他落在贝克曼身边的同时，米霍克勉强腾出一只手，抓住了香克斯带来的麻绳。  
这个分神让米霍克的手臂被钢镖划出了不浅的伤口，它和不久前香克斯留下的伤一起，让米霍克自觉握刀的手开始变得更加不灵活。不过这是最后一步，米霍克深吸了一口气，再次挡过一轮飞来的钢镖，在奇怪的敌人下一次撒开木屑的间隙里，忽然双手竖持起捆了麻绳的黑刀。

海军中将指尖的木屑变成钢镖飞来的一刹那，贝克曼顿悟地咬牙皱紧了眉，他看见鹰眼如他刚刚预料到的那样，竟忽然放弃了全部的防御，全力掷出了剑士视之为生命的宝剑。  
沉重的黑刀飞过空中，带出呼啸的风，几只迎上它的钢镖的撞击，对这个大家伙的飞行路线影响不大，黑刀飞过不长的距离，重重砸在因为没料到米霍克的行动而正目瞪口呆直着的海军中将身上，而他所处的位置则是早已被米霍克计算好所逼至的舷墙边——一个果实能力者就这样被无与伦比的巨大的“暗器”砸下了海。  
而在同时袭向米霍克的钢镖大部分都落了空，这是米霍克计算中的情况，全力掷出黑刀的反力会让他失去平衡，但对手投来的镖实在太密集，米霍克知道自己必不可能毫发无伤，不过他还有足够的自信不被伤及要害。  
然而，在他身体极力后仰的瞬间里，有一双手用力推开了他，米霍克在震惊中转过头，看见两枚钢镖划过贝克曼伸出的胳膊，带起血肉，最后重重地钉在了甲板上。  
一切都发生在电光火石之间，雷德号的副船长若无其事地把两只手臂负在身后，提起声音号令海贼们立刻扬帆开船，拒绝了刚回过神来，想要检查自己伤口的船长。  
“虽然破坏了这艘军舰的主炮，但我们必须快点离开，后面的敌人就快追上来了。”  
“你的胳膊受伤了吗？”  
“那不重要，我来指挥开船，头儿你得先去看看有没有失踪的兄弟。”  
“胳膊给我看看。”  
“现在不是时候……”  
“没有什么比确认我的副船长的伤势更重要。”  
……  
米霍克无声地坐起身体，扯着手里的麻绳收回了黑刀。在那个刹那里，他确信自己的双目捕捉到了贝克曼手臂上隐约的白骨，那绝对不是轻伤。  
“多谢。”他把刀缚回到背上，走上前打断了香克斯和贝克曼之间的争执。  
香克斯立刻回过头来，露出大大的笑脸，“这话应该是我说才对……不过我真的没想到你居然会把刀丢出去，这种战斗方式可真不像是之前和我决斗的鹰眼了。”  
“对手不是剑士，我对他没有兴趣。”  
香克斯笑着低下头，伸手把背上的草帽扣回头上。他没注意到米霍克和贝克曼在这个间隙里互相交换了一下目光，而他的副船长无声则向着鹰眼微微颔首，感谢客人这及时的解围。  
真像……香克斯在心里默默地想到。


	5. Ⅴ

虽然是牵制住了海军的主要战力，比起在战斗中心不在焉的香克斯、兴趣缺缺不耐烦丢出巨大“暗器”的米霍克来，在这场战斗中立下大功的却要算是耶索普和拉基。领兵的中将们虽然未受重创，可是被破坏了主帆的军舰已无力追击张满船帆顺风而去的雷德号了，而明明在射程范围内，多门火炮的机括却全部被巧妙地卸掉了。援军还没赶到，这场策划好的围剿，最终还是失败了。  
安全脱险的海贼船上，贝克曼趁着船长和客人相互客气的间隙里，请船医帮忙简单处理了臂上的伤，并温和委婉地暗示这位老兄不需要在船长面前多说什么。  
待到香克斯在后甲板上找到他的副船长时，他看到的已经是贝克曼胳膊上缠得整齐的绷带了，这覆在表层的假象让他稍微安下心来，“真的不要紧吗？”  
“鹰眼没受伤吧？”贝克曼轻松地挥了挥手臂示意无恙。  
“好像是胸前的伤口又裂开了，不过问题应该不大。”香克斯停顿了一下，像是在斟酌措辞，“其实我更不希望看到，受伤的人是你。”  
“对待自己人，就没必要说这些漂亮的话了。”贝克曼点起支烟，扯着嘴角笑了一下，“头儿之前的伤口没事吗？”   
“我的恢复力一直都很好，也多亏了你的子弹。”香克斯没再多说什么，笑着挥了下手，“那么……今晚开宴会吧，来庆祝我们的战斗胜利了！”

 

米霍克平生第一次见识了海贼们的海上盛宴，他不清楚这是海贼船上的惯例，或者只是红发一伙的不良规矩——雷德号上的宴会粗犷又简单，一个字概括起来是“喝”，两个字则是“干杯”。  
身为唯一的客人，他被那些相处不久、连长相也没记住的海贼们轮流逼了一圈的酒，米霍克都面不改色地接过杯子饮尽，却在大家的喝彩声中开始后悔自己没有早点离开这艘船。他的酒量不算小，但也隐隐约约地晕眩起来。  
同样渐渐喝高了的海贼们开始奔放起来，划拳拼酒、摔角斗力，或是三两个一起勾肩搭背地唱起跑调到天边的《宾克斯的美酒》。  
米霍克终于从海贼们过分的热情中解脱了出来，他慢慢站起身，开始觉得脚下的甲板有些不吃力，然后他看见了架着香克斯走来的贝克曼。  
“头儿说，宴会开始的时候，他敬了你第一杯酒，所以你喝醉前的最后一杯酒也一定要由他来灌。”贝克曼吐了口烟雾，语气里带着些调侃，“不过我看，好像是他醉得更厉害些。”  
“贝克曼……”这是醉眼朦胧的香克斯，“来再干一杯！”  
说着话的雷德号船长，在架住他的臂膀松开的同时，直直地向前栽了两步，但还算是找准了目标，重重地用手里的酒瓶撞了下眼前的杯子——只不过，这个杯子却是拿在米霍克手里的。  
米霍克没料到贝克曼会忽然松了手，他借着挂在一边的油灯，看见了贝克曼手臂上的白纱布洇出不规则的影子。  
“抱歉，我恐怕不能再奉陪下去了。”贝克曼轻轻地摊了下手。  
“红发的最后一杯酒就交给我吧。”米霍克依然不动声色，向贝克曼点了下头，“白天的时候，多谢了。”  
“‘善待每一名客人’是雷德号上不变的船长命令，我也只是在做自己分内的事。”贝克曼转身而去，烟圈在风中散去，“不要在意它。”  
“一口气！一口气！贝克曼！”  
米霍克稍微低下头，看着正用力扯着自己风衣逼酒的香克斯，终于无声地叹了下气。  
……

 

香克斯醒来的时候，他怔怔地对着满床的狼藉看了一会儿，又从容地往上拉了拉被子，再次闭上了双眼。片刻后，他感觉到有汗水正从自己的额头上滑下来，这不是件可以自欺欺人的事，他终于忍不住又张开了眼睛。  
“早安……”他面部僵硬地对着身边的米霍克打招呼。  
“早安。”对方枕着臂转过头来，居然很淡定……当然这也可能是由于这个人根本没有其他备用的表情。  
“我……怎么会在这？”香克斯藏在被子里的手偷偷掐了下自己的腿，疼痛再次帮助他确认了，这并非是一场荒谬的梦。  
“昨晚你喝醉了，我也没找到一个还清醒着的人，可以问清你房间的位置。”  
背上也开始冒出冷汗的香克斯这才注意到床上唯一的单人被正被自己裹得死死的，所以米霍克就半裸着躺在一边，他左胸的纱布上那一大片已经干涸的血迹也分外醒目。  
一些零星的片段慢慢从香克斯的脑袋里冒出来，他记得那个时候他想要制服的人忽然放弃了抵抗，那双没有燃起任何热烈的金色眼眸静静地与他对视了片刻，而后他的衣领被很大的力气扯住，身体被迫压下来，对方的声音在他的脑袋边冷静地响起来，“我不想失血晕倒后再被醉鬼上，所以我们就这么做。但是，你要做好被砍的觉悟，红发香克斯。”  
而他却只是喃喃地念着一个名字，被耳畔对方说话时带出的热气蒸掉了最后一丝理智。  
“贝克曼……”他说。  
……

 

香克斯不知道自己对贝克曼的某种感情到底开始于何时，也许是在雷德号上共处的这么多年时光里，也可能就在他第一眼见到贝克曼的时候。  
不过那时的他还太年轻，年轻到还不曾拥有红发这个称号，不曾拥有旗帜，也不曾有一条像样的船，但他还记得自己的梦想，并时刻以海贼自居，因为这个身份是他一生的荣光。  
他还记得自己第一次见到贝克曼时的场景，那个高大沉稳、独自坐在渔船上抽着烟的男人回过头随意地一瞥，当他们的目光相对时，他心里就涌起了前所未有的兴奋与渴望。  
“这个家伙一定会成为我的船员，我的海贼团会在这里成立。”那是种盲目的直觉和自信，它们毫无道理，但他就是这样在心中对自己说。  
后来他追了他整整三个月，追到自己的发型都已经被贝克曼的子弹修理过好几遍了。那一天他依旧锲而不舍地第无数次摆出笑脸，对着夕阳中他的背影喊道：“来上我的船吧，贝克曼！”  
然后他看见他在前面的船上慢慢地转过身，把长枪稳稳地举向自己。香克斯站直了身体，一动不动地等待着照例会擦过自己脸颊、射掉几绺头发的枪子儿，然而他却听到了对方的声音。  
“我从没想过要屈居人下。那么香克斯，如果你有一次让我失望了，这把枪就会直接瞄准你的心脏。”  
他不知道自己当时笑成了什么样子，后来贝克曼说那完全就是脑袋里缺了根弦的傻小子。他只知道贝克曼真是个宽容的伙伴，虽然自己一直都把惹出来的麻烦事都丢给对方去解决，总是不听劝告地过量饮酒，常常在读报时间里睡着，但是贝克曼却从未真的把枪口指向自己。  
从此他不必顾虑自己背后的破绽，他成了雷德号的船长，成了超新星红发。他的第一个伙伴一直站在他的身边，他们默契到一个眼神一颗子弹一声口哨就能彼此会意，他们相互配合的每一次战斗都所向披靡，可是在他们的距离越来越近的同时，香克斯却发现自己心底的空旷也越来越大了。  
他们可以直接同饮一个瓶子里的酒，可以扯掉衣服为彼此包扎伤口，甚至可以在登陆岛屿时一起去找女人解决生理需求……  
所以他们就只能是红发海贼团的头儿与大副。香克斯知道贝克曼会永远最坚定地站在他身后只有半步的地方，可有时他喝得太多抑制不住自己的胡思乱想时，就会觉得这半步才是这个世界上唯一无法跨越的海洋，他永远也征服不了它。


	6. Ⅵ

昨晚的酒到底醉到什么程度，这件事只有香克斯本人才说得清。虽然他很希望早晨醒来的自己是一无所知的，可是身为一个海贼，他并不想欺骗自己。  
他从没想到过在自己的冒险生涯里，还会遇上一个这么像贝克曼的家伙。虽然这个叫鹰眼的人扮相和处事方式都和贝克曼差得这么多，可是他却直觉地认为他们是肖似的，这种想法在他看见他们异口同声地商量事情，或者是联手抗敌时就变得格外强烈起来。  
但他却并未说出邀请对方上船的话来，鹰眼不会成为自己的伙伴，这和多年前极力追赶贝克曼时一样，都只是香克斯直觉的判断。只是对于这么一个有缘相识的家伙，虽然他的言行举止和做派品味都与自己完全不在一个世界里，香克斯却仍然自带了对对方极高的好感度。  
所以他搭救了受伤的鹰眼，更加不在意本来也会攻击自己的海军，甚至在战斗前，他还下意识地考虑了鹰眼的立场和难处，理所当然地要求贝克曼去协助这个人，就像在需要时对身边的朋友伸出援手一样，贝克曼本来就是身为左撇子的他，最为重要的那只左手。  
然而当贝克曼真的为了这位客人而受伤的时候，香克斯却忽然明白了这个类比的错误之处。他也曾和贝克曼背靠背地在海军的围堵中杀出重围，在脱出险境后各自数着身上的伤口，夸耀是谁得了更多的勋章，嘲笑全身浴血的对方是如此狼狈。可是那些伤痕却与这一次的性质都不同，香克斯宁愿被钢镖割到的是自己……或者，是鹰眼也没关系。  
只是出于某种主观的情绪，香克斯认为自己下了一个错误的船长命令，贝克曼手臂上的白纱让他觉得有些刺眼，他的副船长是条硬汉，他无声地看着贝克曼比平时迟缓了半拍的点烟动作，明白对方的伤一定不轻，但他不能点破，因为这样的后果，正是他自己造成的。  
香克斯暗自嘲笑着这无法说与任何人的心情，即使是他自己，也会唾弃这样一个患得患失的自我，百转千回得简直像是个娘们，哪里还有半分海贼的样子？又何德何能作为雷德的船长……站在贝克曼的前面呢？这样下去，还不如吃一颗枪子儿算了。

这种复杂的情绪终于让香克斯在晚间的宴会上彻底失去节制的饮酒过量了，他不记得自己身边的人从何时由贝克曼变成了米霍克，最后他在那双黄金色的眼睛里失神起来，他抓住他，却不确定眼前的人到底是谁，他没有嗅到烟草的味道，但依然觉得这气息是如此熟悉，他想靠得再近些……比半步的距离更近些。  
最终他听到了米霍克的那句话，它让他在失去理智的同时认清现实。可是香克斯不想停下来，他进入得并不温柔，也感受到了对方的痛苦，他觉得自己的心也同样沉滞得像是要停跳。混沌中他只想这样继续下去，他不知道这么做究竟是在惩罚自己，还是在泄愤给这个让贝克曼受了伤的家伙……又或，他只是在卑劣地寻找一个替身罢了。  
“贝克曼……”他说。  
……

 

躺在床上的香克斯开始反胃，这和鹰眼没有关系，鹰眼才是那个最飞来横祸的。香克斯在唾弃他自己，那也许是压抑了太久的阴暗，最终他把它发泄在一个并不相熟的人身上。可是香克斯没办法否认，即使是此时，他还在隐隐地庆幸面前的人是鹰眼而非贝克曼，至少他犯下的错误不至于让他彻底失去那个人，他们还依旧是好兄弟，是同心同德的默契伙伴。  
这样恶心又自私的自己……他最后深吸了一口气，把脑袋埋进软和的被子里，只露了半头红毛对着米霍克，“我什么都记得，也做好被砍的觉悟了。”  
他的声音在棉被里转了几转，最后回到自己的耳朵里，他明白这句话是如此厚颜无耻，但却不知道自己还能讲些什么。他不会道歉请求原谅，酒后乱性被人拦腰砍断真是一个海贼船长最可笑的死法了，可就算是这样死去，他也不能失去身为海贼的担待。

他不知道自己在黑暗里等了多久，最后身上的棉被却忽然被大力扯开，他抬起头，看见已经穿戴整齐的米霍克。  
“那么就决斗吧。航线是唯一的，下个月的今天，在下一个岛上见。”  
他一时回不过神来，只是盯着那双特别的眼睛，可是无论是愤怒还是鄙夷，他竟然什么都没有读出来。  
“……”这样全不在意的鹰眼让香克斯莫名地生出些心理落差来。  
“可以把我的船还给我了么？”  
“昨晚我……你……不生气？”香克斯在一种异样的情绪里艰难地发问。  
“比起刀法来，你的床技的确不足以取悦人。”  
这句相当打击男人自尊的毒舌让香克斯不自然地笑了笑，他终于认识到米霍克的确不是贝克曼，他并不了解他，他甚至不知道这是一句冷笑话，还是对方在有意岔开话题。  
“听着，”尴尬沉默的他最终被一只有力的手扳住了肩膀，半个身体也不得已随之前倾，他抬起头，与一只腿半跪在床上、稍微压低了身体的米霍克四目相对，他看到那双居高临下的金色眼眸半眯起来，透出犀利冷漠的坚定，“你和你的副船长是什么关系，我不感兴趣也不会多嘴。昨天晚上的事根本不算什么，对我来说也只是换个特别些的方式纾解欲望而已。我和你比过刀，并不认为能和我势均力敌的人只有这么点心胸。如果你从未怀有开阔的梦想，脑袋里全是女人一样的春情，那就是我乔拉可尔•米霍克这辈子第一次走了眼，红发香克斯。”

香克斯没计算过这是不是米霍克对自己说过的最长的一段话，可是后来他每次想起它们，都会觉得这才是让自己真正认识了鹰眼这个人的开始。  
原来他所有的纠结都未曾被米霍克放进眼里，这个男人的视野太过高远，而他自以为是折辱了对方的严重错误，在对方看来，却只是根本不足以绊住前进方向的微尘罢了。香克斯忽然想到，这个世界上唯一能让米霍克自感尊严受损的事，是不是只有在决斗中输掉？而自己在对方眼中的价值，大概只是一把西洋剑而已吧？  
这个认知让香克斯在不知不觉中把此前所有的思虑与自责都抛掉了，他面对着那双鹰眸，终于慢慢露出笑容来。如果说当年初见贝克曼时，对方的回首一瞥就让他认定了那个男人是一定可以跟上自己步伐的；那么此时此刻，香克斯眼前的这个男人，则仅仅用了几句语气平淡的话，就激起了他的争斗之意——他被小看了一回，这一次换成是他想跟上对方的心境和想法了。  
他觉得自己有些口干舌燥，心跳也在加速起来，眼前这个人忽然带给他冒险般的愉悦和刺激，这是种奇妙的情绪，他很想抓住它们。  
那时的香克斯大概还不会知道，这种情绪居然会伴随他度过整整几十年的时光，哪怕后来的他为了一个孩子而失去了那个再与米霍克并驾齐驱的资格，它还依旧未曾熄灭。所以即使在那之后鹰眼每一次都明确地强调，不会再和失去左手的自己比试了，他却仍要在下次见面时，认认真真地要求一次决斗，虽然他自己也知道那是件不可能再实现的事情了。

“伤好之前，我可不能让你就这样离开啊。”香克斯沉默了一会，最后第二次笑着对米霍克说出了相同的话，他很庆幸自己还能找回这份自然的从容，“一起去下一个岛吧，这次换成是决斗时我让你两招。”  
“不必让我。”米霍克思考了片刻，最后居然也未加任何推辞地坐回了床上，“那么，你可以出去了么，红发？”  
香克斯这才注意到自己赤裸的上身，他讪讪地笑着，目光游移着去寻找那件白衬衫，最后还是米霍克俯下身去，把它从地板上捡起来，直接丢在了他的脸上。


	7. Ⅶ

香克斯有意放慢了自己穿衣的动作，他几次用余光瞥视着一旁的米霍克，对方只是十指交叉着，安静地翘腿坐在床边，没有一丝不自然的表现。  
最后他没理由继续磨蹭下去了，虽然明知是极为失礼的，但某种夹杂着其他情绪的好奇，还是让他在站起身之前，最终试探地问道：“或者说，你对男人……？”  
“男人还是女人都无所谓，都没有也无所谓。”对方立刻理解了话里的意思，居然也毫不避讳地回答了，这让香克斯再次深刻地体会到了这个人的与众不同。  
“那么……就算我们多做几次……也无所谓？”  
这句话出口的同时，香克斯却惊醒地自怔了一下。他不知道这算不算一时的心血来潮，竟然话赶话地脱口而出了这样的玩笑……或者也并不是玩笑，纵然不愿去承认，香克斯却不得不再次在心底为自己的私心和龌龊感到作呕——这个人能把自己从对贝克曼的某种情绪中带出来，他有这样的预感，他想利用这一点……驱逐掉自己最后的弱点和阴暗。可是这种想法的本身，岂不又是另一种阴暗？  
米霍克没有表情地盯住了他，那目光像是在打量猎物的苍鹰，又像是带着某种玩味，香克斯觉得自己的全部想法也许都已经被这双犀利的眼睛看透了，他有些心虚地放弃了与对方对视，低下头去，在嘴角牵出一个自我嘲讽的微笑，“我只是开个玩……”  
“如果你确定这样有助于消灭掉你刀法里的那点犹豫……”  
他诧异的抬起头，看见鹰眼那两条快要入鬓的眉毛挑得更高了些，眉心犹豫地拧在一起，“我本来是不介意的，只是你这技术未免也太糟了些……”  
香克斯终究不是米霍克，对方这三番两次对于他男性尊严的打击，终于让他在回过神后开始非常在意起来。他向后坐了坐身体，把左手盖在了米霍克交叠的十指上，“昨晚只是个意外……如果你可以给我一次自证的机会。”  
他的手被对方拨开了，然后他的下巴忽然被捏住，米霍克的脸凑得很近，香克斯看不到他完整的表情，只能盯住那双金黄色眼眸里独特的圆圈，这让他觉得有些晕眩。  
“不知道谁的年纪更大一点？那么就从这里开始，看看是谁更擅长吧。”  
香克斯正要开口应答，脸却被往前扳了几分，对方的舌就探了进来……  
……  
……

当大好的太阳照进客舱里的时候，木床上的被单更加狼藉了。筋疲力尽的香克斯听到了同样精疲力尽的米霍克依旧语气平静的声音，“那么就做个协定吧，这样的关系，我愿意任它持续到你或我厌倦了为止，你有意见么？”  
香克斯认真思考了片刻，最后有些犹豫地问道：“需要时限吗？”  
“如果你认为有必要加个上限，当然可以。”  
“……”  
一个月？一季？或是一年？香克斯最终放弃了再去预测什么，这种隐藏着卑劣目的的荒谬提议，他根本没想过鹰眼竟真的会接受它。而刚刚，从那个由鹰眼主动的吻开始，他就已经确认了，即使是清醒着的自己，也依然会对对方有反应的事实。  
他来不及惶恐和感叹，也同样没在过程的任何一秒里去想那个放在心底已久的名字，只是认真而沉迷地投入在这场弄假成真之中。对方的腰弯出顺从的弧度，把腿架在他的肩上，他在进入中感受到这具身体的力度与柔韧，他的一只手扶在对方的腹间，掌心下是结实紧绷着的肌肉，这和女人完全不同。而他的另一只手则试着去套弄另一个人的重要部位……这对于他而言，却还是第一次。  
香克斯没想过和男人在一起的感觉会这么好，他不确定这是否是由于这个被他压在身下的人，原本是个如此强悍的存在。他的每一次动作都是在确认这个事实，而它带给他的刺激和快感，远非最直接的身体欲望那么简单。他明白配合着自己的鹰眼并不认为这是某种“征服”，但他仍然探究似的想办法去挑动对方的感官。他不错目地看着那两条修长的眉反复地皱起来又慢慢抚平，那双金眸半眯着，偶尔深深地闭起，像是要隐藏其中的情绪，而那一直紧闭的唇也慢慢地张开了些，带出克制的喘息。他清楚地知道自己心底的感情是欣赏而愉悦的，他比任何时刻都清醒地享受着这场性事。  
最后的时刻，他依着上岛找女人时的惯例，猛然抽身而出，而后释放在外。这太舒服了，他闭上眼，重重地落回床上，感到某根像是已经紧绷了几年的神经在瞬间松懈了下来，他疲惫又轻松，忽然想就这么久久不动地躺下去。  
也许这样也不错，和……其他的人并没有什么关系。这个念头慢慢转了出来，香克斯露出一个释怀的笑容，“没有必要……就直到我们中的一个厌倦为止吧，我很赞同。”  
……  
——这就是他们之间的开始，没有任何拖泥带水，干脆而性质明确。

 

原来还如此历历在目……三十七岁的香克斯无声地低下头去看他身边睡着的男人。月光斜照在米霍克的脸上，投出半片阴影，这平静的睡颜一直没有过什么变化，只有那修得很整齐的胡须提醒着香克斯，他们居然已经这样消磨过十几年的光阴了。  
香克斯无从得知米霍克当年的想法，但那个时候年轻的自己，显然绝对没有想到过，这样一个仅是靠着一句口头协定的肉体关系，竟然能够这么长久的维持下来。  
的确是太年轻，所以起初才会如此莽撞地招惹了这个家伙，会不假思索地问出不该关心的问题……也才会以为这样的关系有利无害，最是洒脱和自由，它简单直接，是海贼与海贼之间最完美的协定。  
香克斯放下已空的酒瓶，把手插进自己的红发里，继续去追忆那些远比当初的预期复杂得多的往事。

 

他们的关系和谐地持续了二十几天，香克斯眼看着米霍克胸前的伤换了新的绷带，然后撤去，那条被刀割出来的伤痕开始还辨认得出，慢慢就长合如初，所以鹰眼开始不太介意他更加露骨的撩拨和偶尔换换体位的要求。  
那时的他们都还年轻，热情和欲望也都来得强烈，他们在试探中慢慢熟悉了彼此的身体，调情变得更加有效而熟练。情事不再只是必要时的发泄，香克斯享受着它，他看得出米霍克也同样比之前更加放得开些。  
最初认为对方高不可攀的想法早已颠覆，香克斯渐渐摸清了对方的习惯和性癖。鹰眼不喜欢主动，但也同样并不扭捏于配合。除了道具和凌辱的趣味，这些天里，他几乎没有听到对方拒绝过自己的要求，只是无论如何尽力，他却始终逼不出鹰眼比喘息更重的呻吟，也更不必提迫得对方失去神智，露出疯狂沉醉的一面，这和任何一个他上过的女人都不同。  
香克斯在内心懂得，鹰眼的开放只是因为他那特别的性情让他不并在意此事，但无论何时，这个人绝不会放任自身失去剑士的自持与理智。但这反而激起了香克斯的某种“征服欲”，像是种较量，他越来越甘之如饴地去取悦对方，不愿错过那双金色的眼眸里，更多一秒的失神。  
香克斯不知道自己和鹰眼的关系是不是已经被他的副船长察觉了，虽然他们并没张扬，但贝克曼的洞察力一直都很强。香克斯也设想过贝克曼知道这件事后会怎么样，不以为然还是劝两句让自己小心外人？  
只是无论如何，贝克曼所思所做的都不会超出一个副船长的本分吧？最后他拄着舷墙望向大海的尽头，独自露出一个微笑。

那段旅程也短暂也漫长，后来他们抵达了下一个岛屿，决斗的地点定在了城镇后面的山谷——这也还是贝克曼上岛考察一圈后提出的建议。  
在上岛之前，他的副船长叼着烟轻描淡写地说，“我不能确定海军会不会再次追上来，即使这种情况发生了，雷德上的大家也会尽量保证不打扰你们的兴致。但，头儿你们也要稍微注意些周围的环境，别再像上次那么沉迷。”  
香克斯把草帽摘下来交给他的副手，笑着答应下来。


	8. Ⅷ

那场决斗和后来他们的每一次决斗没有什么分别，他们打得筋疲力尽伤痕累累，最后用各自的兵器抵住对方的要害，随即双双放了手。  
整个山谷都已不成样子，他们一起靠在一棵残存的树下休息，香克斯转过头看着尘土和血色满身、却眉目舒展的鹰眼，虽然这个家伙一直都没什么表情，可是他看得出此时的对方是真正的放松与满足……他想起鹰眼说过的话——最终能让这个人满意的依然只有自己的刀？  
这却让香克斯不满足起来，他站起身，同时用力扯住了米霍克，他把他推在身后的树上，狠狠地欺身上前，去吻对方带着血的唇角。血腥气在他的鼻端口中弥散开来，他得到了回应。  
他们的唇分开的时候，米霍克低下头去解他的红腰扎，同时把一条腿攀在他的身上，香克斯感受到对方同样灼热的欲望，他看着那双专注地看向自己腰间的金色眼眸，手自对方的锁骨上慢慢下移，划过前胸，轻描过小腹，最后探进米霍克的低腰裤里……  
……  
“要……分开了么？”他在挺进的同时问。  
“没有胜负就……”米霍克被他猛然间的动作逼得吞下了最后半个音，香克斯感受到对方在他耳边深深吸了口气，“还会再见。”  
他们做得比任何一次都热烈，最后的最后，他隐约听到了米霍克一声极低的轻哼，这让他无比愉快。  
……

“你的生命卡。”  
香克斯拉开了一点彼此的距离，慢慢平复着喘息，他有些意外地看着还有些衣衫不整地靠在树上的米霍克。那在最后时刻微微染进些欲望的金眸已经冷静下来，鹰眼正稍稍地歪着头，有些散漫地向自己平伸出一只手。  
“有了那东西，我还会再来找你……就在你的赏金下一次超过我的时候吧。”米霍克一面用另一只手拉好自己的风衣，一面向费解的香克斯补充道。  
“……就不能留在我的船上么？”那是香克斯唯一一次向米霍克发出邀请。  
“你应该知道这个问题有多愚蠢，红发。”  
“说的也是。”香克斯笑了笑，伸手去摸索那张一直带在身上、还从未分给别人过的白纸。

随后他们分开，香克斯继续着他的冒险，偶尔他会在昏昏欲睡里从贝克曼口中听到新闻的头条是鹰眼又砍了海军的什么船。起初他并不在意，也不认为与鹰眼的邂逅和对方的离开会给自己的生活带来什么变化。  
直到某个夜晚，眼前这一程已经持续了太久的航海还没看到尽头，没有敌人也没有岛屿，香克斯开始觉得无趣起来。他喝了很多酒，被贝克曼推回船长室后，他醉眼朦胧地看着卧室的门被带上，而贝克曼的脚步声渐渐远离。  
他把草帽丢在一边，解开自己的衣裳，伸手去套弄自己的欲望……  
……  
之后他有些迷茫地看着自己手上的白浊，去回想那刚刚出现在眼前的幻象……那双金色的眼睛还是那么冷静，那么漂亮。

次日，精神百倍的红发船长一手扶着草帽，开朗地笑着，吹着迎面而来的海风。  
“贝克曼，”他没有回头，对着靠近站定在自己身后半步之处的雷德号副船长说，“这段日子实在太无聊了，我们来做点什么能翻天覆地的事情吧！”

半个月后，香克斯看着自己的新通缉令，露出满意的笑容，照例找到了在雷德号上开宴会的理由。又是一个月后，他看到海天尽头那个隐约的黑点慢慢显出一只小棺材的轮廓，而鹰眼正好好地叉手安坐在上面。他们做爱、短暂的共同航海、登陆新的岛屿、决斗、做爱，最后再次分开。

这就成了约定俗成的模式，他们就这么把一年几次的决斗维持了下来，偶尔两个越来越让海军本部头疼的海贼超新星碰头，也会引来骚动和敌人的追击围袭，甚至连他们的某次决斗也不小心被媒体捕捉到了些风影，炒作成了伟大航路上人尽皆知的新闻，直到多年后依然还是人们茶余饭后的谈资。  
伴随着这并不算频繁的见面，时光就也慢慢流逝着，他们投入在各自的冒险或战斗中，视野中的世界都更加广阔，所思所想的东西也开始更深更远了点——或者说这只是香克斯单方面的变化，他并不知道鹰眼的心境是否有过什么改变，是否遇到了其他的强敌，那些事情鹰眼从未对他提起，他也并无兴趣过问。  
只是，鹰眼的刀法，无疑是越来越厉害了。香克斯开始无法以单纯的剑术去抵挡鹰眼的黑刀，他试着在自己的进攻中夹杂了还用不娴熟的霸气，鹰眼对此也并不在意，只是利落地荡开自己的西洋剑，还以越来越收放自如的出击，好在他竭尽全力时，还是勉强能与对方打成平手的。

最后一次决斗时，香克斯用尽最后的力量，招架着压在西洋剑上一寸寸逼近自己的黑刀，他不得已暗中施展了已经慢慢摸到了窍门的新功夫，那气势让没有准备的鹰眼动作迟滞了一瞬间。香克斯借机后退了两步，再次摆好了姿势。然而米霍克却放下了手中的刀。  
“你和你的副船长，又发生了什么吗？”  
香克斯没料到米霍克竟然会忽然问出这样的话来，他盯着对方那张万年不变的扑克脸看了半天，却什么端倪也没发现。  
“贝克曼？”他忽然察觉到自己已经久未因这个名字而感到困扰了，这样他想起了自己会和鹰眼一路打到今天的初衷。他还记得彼年彼日自己那点莫名的情绪，它们在今天看来不过像个轻描淡写的玩笑，他甚至有些好奇当初的自己为何竟会对亲如手足的伙伴生出些那样的心思。不过他想这种释怀和米霍克并没有什么关系，就像鹰眼曾经说过的一样，海贼的心胸总要更开阔些，他走过的航线越多，心里的天地也就越大，终于再也容不下那些曾经在意的细节了。  
“和贝克曼没有关系……为什么要这么问？”他失神了片刻，最后不解其意地问。  
米霍克把刀随意地插在一边，冷静的目光看进香克斯的双眼， “这几次见面，你的刀法越来越犹豫，甚至还不如我第一次见到你的时候。如果再这样下去，我们之间就没必要继续比了。”  
“……”  
香克斯意外地沉默了一会，最后忽然露出个大大的笑容。  
“你真是……”他收回刀，伸出手抓住了米霍克的衣领，微微侧过头去吻对方的唇。  
待到分开的时候，他的手已经扶在了米霍克的腰间，轻轻去抓对方的腰带，“如果不再决斗了，我们还可以这样吗？”  
米霍克扣在他肩上的手稍微松开了一下，最后又重新压下来，“如果还有理由再见的话，我不介意。”

香克斯忽然撤开了一点彼此间的距离，“那么，能不能听我说几句话？”  
“你刀法里的犹豫？”  
香克斯微笑着坐下来，“虽然年纪也不算太大，但我已经当了十几年的海贼了……再过几个月，就将是我的老船长死去十年的忌日了。”  
“十年吗？”米霍克也席地而坐，“……十年前，我也曾围观过一位大海贼的处刑。”  
“……”  
香克斯没有接下这个话题，只是把背上的草帽摘了下来，放在手里熟练地摆弄起来——他和米霍克的第二次决斗之后，贝克曼就已经拒绝再收下作为“不会乱来的保证”的它了。  
“我不知道我的船长改变过多少人的命运，”香克斯把目光投向东方，“可是有时候觉得会遗憾，他亲手为我们一船的人推开了一扇门，带着大家抵达了不可超越的地方，却没时间再教教我们，在这以后又该去做什么，又该怎么做……”  
米霍克知道自己没有猜错，却没什么接话的兴趣。  
“我自己也当了这么多年海贼船长，走过了这么多航线，也算经历过不少的冒险了，有些事情开始慢慢的明白起来，可还是有些事，我到现在还没怎么想通。”香克斯深吸了一口气，“站得越高的时候，看到的世界就越广大，会渐渐认识到一个人的渺小，可是再过回头去，视野里的人反而越来越少了……鹰眼，你会有这样的感觉吗？”  
“同感，但我有此觉悟。”  
“也对……恐怕不到再也看不到任何人的高度，你是不会停下的。”  
“即使没有人，也同样没有必要停下来。”  
这个回答让香克斯愣了一下，随即大笑起来，“还真像你……”  
他慢慢收住了笑容，“可我实在是没你这么坚定……十年了，我想再回去看看，也希望能在那里想清一些事情。”  
“如果是东海的话，”米霍克并未迟疑，直接插口道，“我不会去那里，那里没有值得一会的家伙。”  
“……那么就再见吧。”香克斯拄着地面站起身来。  
“再见。”  
香克斯没再迟疑，一边迈向回到雷德的道路，一边背对着身后的人随意挥了挥手。他走了几步，最终还是停了下来，回头露出一个开朗的笑容，“我一定会回来的！”


	9. Ⅸ

在东海的两年，是香克斯海贼生涯中最安宁平静的那两年。在这片全世界公认是和平之海的地方，无论是海军还是海贼，他都没有遇到任何一个值得去提防的对手。  
他从罗杰船长的老家开始环游这片祥和的海洋，阳光下总会有阴影，即使是在东海，他一样见到过腐化的贵族、落难的可怜人和不讲道理的无赖。他听说少年时同船的伙伴也在这里当海贼，可他最终没有缘分再遇到他。  
密集的争斗停止了，某些令他曾经迷茫和不解的事情同样在心底慢慢有了答案的轮廓，香克斯还摸不清它，但他已心平气和了很多。除了极少数找不到岛屿，不得不自己解决生理需要的时刻，他没再想起过鹰眼，也同样没再惦记自己那许久未再改变的赏金。  
香克斯不知道自己这样的举动算不算是任性，但他的伙伴们却都不曾质疑船长的决定，任由他胡乱地指了前进的方向，便欢呼着开始新一路的旅程。香克斯笑着和他的每一个兄弟干杯，他知道他们会二话不说地跟着他去任何地方，这让他的心慢慢踏实了下来。

某个月他们抵达了耶索普的故乡，他遵照着这位优秀的狙击手的意愿，号令大的海贼船隐藏在远处，自己跟着耶索普登陆了那个不大的小村庄，他们趴在树丛里，举着树枝作为掩饰，看着一个小小的长鼻子男孩一边跑一边声嘶力竭地喊着“海贼来了！”  
香克斯转过头，看到了他的狙击手眼角隐约的泪花和紧紧抿起的嘴唇，那双在举枪时从未抖过的手，此时却紧紧握着一束树枝颤得厉害。  
他不太能理解为人父的心情，在他们和来时一样低调地离开的路上，他问他的狙击手，为什么不露个面和儿子相认。  
“这孩子恐怕都不记得我的模样了吧。”耶索普摸了摸衣兜，“头儿你那里有烟么？”  
“等回到雷德上，你再朝贝克曼要吧。”香克斯随手卸下了下船时摸过来的小酒壶，丢给耶索普，“不过我还可以分给你一点酒。”  
他的狙击手没有推辞，接住酒壶，拧开盖子，毫不犹豫的一口气灌了半壶，“……是我抛下了他们母子两个，连老婆是不是又嫁了人都不能确定，还有什么脸回去。”  
“但你可从来没去找过女人。”香克斯稍微暗怀同情地拍了拍耶索普的肩膀。  
“……”他的狙击手绕过了这个话题，“不过乌索普既然是我的儿子，我就相信他长大之后，一定会成为一个顶天立地的男子汉的！”  
“你的儿子必然不会错。”香克斯倒是更有信心一些。  
耶索普走了一会，忽然又开口，“他还是个孩子，我不知道他会怎么看我这个为了梦想而成为海贼的父亲。我只知道总有一天他也要去追逐他自己的梦想……”  
“如果他真的像我……”他打了个酒嗝，表情似笑非笑，“虽然作为爹我并不合格，但是作为一个海贼，等他为了梦想来到这片大海之上的时候，我还希望自己已经是个榜样了。”  
香克斯知道他的狙击手是认真的，而这也同样是落在自己肩膀上的责任，他感到自己正一点点地坚定和沉稳下来，脑袋里一时冒出了很多想法，但最后他什么也没有说，只是微笑着接回耶索普递给他的酒壶，饮掉了剩下的一半酒。  
“你当然不会让那个孩子失望，我们都不会。”他笑着说。

香克斯变得热衷于在每片抵达的土地上多住些日子，左眼处那三道伤疤并没让他在人们的眼中变得凶神恶煞起来，因为这位在伟大航路上十分出名的红发船长一直笑得温和又开朗。  
他开始喜欢和孩子们相处，他给他们带来糖果和小礼物，听他们说着童言童语。他没想过它们可以这么缤纷多彩，那是从小就摸爬滚打在海贼船上的他从未见过的另一个世界。他开始有些理解为什么这一片温柔的海洋却可以孕育出最骁勇善战、从不动摇的罗杰船长，因为这里是所有的梦想都可以自由坚定成长的温床，而梦想则是整个世界的种子。  
时代最后都是要托付给孩子们的，他想起了当年把草帽重重扣在自己头上的那只大手，而来到东海之前那些隐隐盘桓在心头的茫然，也终于有了越来越明显的答案。  
所以在他因为一个以海贼为梦想的天真小鬼，而选择把某个小镇作为每趟航海结束的落脚点将近一年以后，也终于下定了回到那片刺激而凶险的海洋的决心。  
然后发生了一点小小的意外。  
他踩着水，忍受着被海水沾湿了的左臂伤口倍加剧烈的疼痛，低下头让自己露出温暖的笑，去安慰那个抓住他的衬衫嚎啕大哭的小孩子。路飞可不知道，那只捶在他身上的小手上飞溅起的海水，让他的伤口疼得更厉害了。  
不过他一点也不后悔。  
半个月后，他把形影不离了十几年的草帽扣在那个小鬼的头上，在左臂的隐隐作痛中宣布起航。此前贝克曼曾向他建议，既然左撇子不幸失去了左手，也不妨在东海多留几年，待到恢复得七七八八再做打算也不迟。  
而香克斯只是笑着看向他的副船长，“这样才能称之为冒险不是吗，贝克曼？”  
“我猜你也会这么说。”贝克曼也微笑起来，吐出一个烟圈，深深地吸了一口气，“那么就让我们回去吧，伟大航路！”

 

鹰眼闻讯赶来是在香克斯回到伟大航路的第二个月里，听说红发受伤便想趁虚而入的家伙并不少，曾经和他对峙过的大海贼们或许不屑于这么做，但赏金猎人和海军则不然。  
非惯用手来持刀还是有些不太适应，还好贝克曼一直就站在他左侧的身后，而雷德全船的伙伴们也同样可靠。  
那个晚上天已黑透，他们还在同最后一艘巨大的军舰奋战，敌船逼近得已经能看到很清晰的轮廓了，双方对射的炮火也更密集起来，鲜少有这么执着的敌人，虽然战舰已经被打得无比狼狈但依旧不放弃逼追，而雷德号上的弹药同样在渐渐变少，大概需要全体伙伴再一次做好肉搏的准备了。  
在白天已经消灭了两拨追击而来的海军，船上的海贼们已趋近筋疲力尽，却还是相互打趣着给手头的枪上好子弹，擦亮刀剑，痛快地再灌上几口烈酒。就在此时，负责瞭望的船员却发出了一声惊呼——不远处的军舰忽然晃了两晃，随即从桅杆的折断开始，在瞬间四分五裂，海军们落水的惊叫就纷纷传来。  
而后一艘小小的黑色帆船在月色下显出影子来，站在船上的人已然收起了巨大的黑刀，他低着头，任那顶帽子的羽毛轻轻飘起，正安静地抱着臂，而那棺材样的小船直奔着雷德号的方向漂来。  
“哟，头儿你看。”贝克曼伸手指了指米霍克的小船。  
“……这太糟糕了贝克曼！这个敌人比海军还可怕……”香克斯苦笑着回头去看他的副手，无比期待对方能承诺会帮自己扛一下。  
“我倒不这么认为，”然而贝克曼只是轻松地点了支烟，“这个敌人的确棘手，不过他是朝着头儿一个人来的，与我与雷德号都无关。”  
“贝克曼……”  
“是时候肩负起你身为船长的责任了，头儿。”贝克曼无比放心地拍了拍香克斯的右肩，潇洒地转身而去，并一路随口安排了值夜的人手，号令其他人尽早休息以应对明天的战斗。  
甲板上很快空旷了，香克斯悄悄伸出手，去摸自己的左臂，他觉得那已经基本长合的伤口好像又有些疼了，他站在船舷边低头看着鹰眼用绳钩搭住雷德，自顾自地把小棺材拴在大船旁边，不置一词地顺着绳梯爬了上来。  
“好久不见。”他微笑着低下头，因为没了草帽帽檐可以遮挡表情而略感不安，“可以站在小船上砍军舰了吗？你的进步真快，鹰眼。”  
“好久不见。”米霍克完全没在乎旁边是否还有其他的目光，伸手捏住了他的下巴，迫使他抬起头来。两年之后，香克斯不得不再次去直视那双金色的双眸，他觉得它们冷得让人心惊，像是出鞘的刀一样锋利地剜在人的脸上，又扎进心里。  
“胳膊是被谁收去了？我对那个家伙，可是很感兴趣。”  
“……”  
自己在鹰眼的心里终于不再是一把西洋剑了，香克斯情感复杂地想到，终于变得什么都不是了。  
“这说起来有点话长……我们最好先找个地方坐下来。”他慢慢伸出手抓住了米霍克的胳膊，片刻都没有等到对方甩开自己，这才理顺了思路，露出一个发自真心的大大笑容，“而且得先谢谢你帮雷德解决了一个大麻烦！”


	10. Ⅹ

香克斯措辞谨慎地结束了全部说明的时候，米霍克正把两只脚搭在雷德号船长室的桌子上，伸直了两条修长的腿，抱着臂半仰着倚在椅子里，姿势极其放松且没有坐相。  
香克斯可以打赌如果不是米霍克身后的床抵住了那张椅子弯下去的弧度，鹰眼一定乐于坐得离自己再远一点。他看不清米霍克的表情……或者说眼神，只能看到那微微仰起的下颚上新蓄起来的一圈小胡茬。  
“蒙奇•D•路飞。”米霍克稍微前倾回一点身体，终于正视了香克斯一眼，“这个名字，我记下了。”  
“他还是个毛头小鬼……”香克斯骤然紧张起来。  
不甚明亮的灯光下，他隐约看到米霍克意味不明地抿了下唇，他有些不知道该怎么打破这时的冷场。  
米霍克忽然欠回身来，轻轻摘下头上的帽子，放在了桌子上，同时开口，“你的伤口全好了么？”  
“基本上没问题了。”香克斯稍有些意外于这一问。  
“是么……”米霍克放下了腿，又向前探了探身体，面无表情地伸手抓住了香克斯的左臂，慢慢用了几分力。  
这当然不可能不疼，香克斯觉得自己的头上渗出了汗，他勉强维持着脸上的笑意，对上米霍克那看不出任何情感的目光，完全捉摸不清对方的意图。  
“我很无聊。”他在听到这句话的同时，被很大的道力拽起了身体，而后跌落在自己的床上，瞬间的剧痛让他头脑空白了一下，冷汗涔涔地回过神来，才发现鹰眼正把手拄在自己的身体两侧，居高临下地遮住了他正上方的光线，“我们做吧。”  
“……”

最后香克斯任由米霍克扒了他的衣服，他想主动做点什么，却被对方在左臂的伤口上又重击了一拳，顿时再次无力下来。  
“一个残废，好好呆着。”  
“……”他不知该如何反驳，只能看着鹰眼自行脱掉了风衣，把手撑在自己的小腹上，他伸出唯一的手抓住了米霍克的胳膊，然后被对方冷冷地盯了一眼。  
像是某种示威，米霍克用另一只手轻轻地抚上了他的前胸。香克斯没法再阻止对方的动作了，虽然已经两年没再相见，可米霍克还是那个最熟悉他身体的人，他在对方的动作下有些口干，无声地支起了腿。  
米霍克只是沉默地在他的身体上点着火，这感觉并不好受，香克斯松开了手，刚要直起身去抚弄自己的欲望，却被对方一把反握住了胳膊。  
他看到米霍克慢慢地下移了身体……然后他被温热的口腔包裹住了。  
香克斯深深倒吸了一口气，这种事情在任何一次登陆到城镇上的时候，他都可以找到女人为自己服务，但他可从来没敢肖想过眼前的人也会有这样的一天。  
显然这对于米霍克而言也并不是件擅长的事，但这并不妨碍香克斯体会到了比任何一刻都要强烈的快感……鹰眼带给自己的刺激绝对不止在肉体上，香克斯再次更深刻地认识到这一点，他忍不住闭上眼，稍稍咬住了唇，把头重重压在床上，挺起腰想堵满对方的喉。米霍克不知在何时已经放开了对他的钳制，可是他反而想去握住什么，最后一丝理智告诉他，绝对不能在这个时候去抓鹰眼的头强迫他加快节奏。可即使是这无法合拍的生疏也没有影响到他的兴致，最后他用力攥住了床单，差点把持不住自己，但米霍克却忽然停下来抬起了头。  
香克斯控制着自己呼吸的频率，在燥热中微微欠起身体，他看到米霍克正蘸着他涂抹伤口用的软膏，从容地自行做着前戏。他对上那双微微眯起来的金色双眸，它们并不回避他的视线，香克斯觉得米霍克的眼中藏着点什么，但那绝对不是伤感或是失落，他看不清它，可是他想米霍克的眼中大概并没有自己。他心里有些五味杂陈，他不知道此时的自己是什么心情，也并不是难过或不甘，他无法描述，就像他读不懂对方的情绪一样。  
米霍克扶着他的身体慢慢坐下来，很紧。他们每一次跨越过海洋和时间重逢时，在他进入对方时，都是这种感觉。香克斯当然知道米霍克不会是个多么禁欲的家伙，可是事实却总在告诉他，对方并没有和别人频繁地做过什么，或者，至少不是承受的那一方。  
不过每次这样的念头闪现过他的脑海时，他却都来不及多做什么思考，只是想进入得再深一点。香克斯正要挺起身体，却被上方的米霍克按了回来，他只好重重地躺回床上，把主动权完全交予对方，第一次任由米霍克驰骋在自己之上。这和方才鹰眼的特别服务一样，都带给他无与伦比的愉悦。  
在他懂事以后到认识鹰眼以前，乃至他们分开后在东海的这两年时间里，找女人一直都只是香克斯必要时的发泄，他还有其他的事情要去做去思考，无尽的海洋对他的吸引力远大于肉欲。不过鹰眼是那个例外，不见时未见得怀念，可是每一次他们在一起，香克斯便会感到自己全部的感官都活了起来，那个家伙的身体像是带着魔力，唯有它能令自己极尽满足与沉醉，让他想拉住对方一起进入某个天堂，再共同堕落回现实……  
他把目光投在米霍克的身体上，从颤动着完全展现出张力的腹肌，到流下汗水的前胸，那只一直被鹰眼带着的小十字架也凌乱地摇荡着，时而把月光反进香克斯的眼里，迫得他继续游移视线。米霍克的头正高高地仰起，他看不到他的表情，只能最直接地感受到对方那毫不迟疑和扭捏的动作，它取悦着米霍克，也同样把极致到令人战栗的刺激传递给香克斯。他轻轻把叹息和沉醉都压在咽喉间，用胳膊覆住了自己的双眼，只是沉重地喘息着，无声地享受着对方的每一次进退。  
最后他还是忍不住挺动起腰来应和对方的节奏，而之前一直压制住他，并且时而巧妙熟练地抚触他各处敏感点的手也终于松开了，香克斯稍稍移开自己的右臂，看到米霍克正把一只手插在他自己的短发间，另一只手自行照顾着欲望，半身向后仰成柔韧的弧度，月光洒在他的肌肤上，这个瞬间，他身体的每一寸线条和肌肉都是如此张扬的完美，像是传说中的神祗一般。  
再也无法自抑，欲望贲张，快感如泉涌来，他的脑海里一片空白，终于释放出来，与此同时，他感受到有些粘稠的液体溅在自己的腹间。两年后的重聚，换用了另一种方式，但他们之间却比任何一次都来得激烈，比任何一次都更契合。

 

事后他沉默地躺在床上，看着米霍克自行清理了一切，又重新穿好衣服，再扣回那顶帽子。  
“夜太深了，在这里住一晚吧。”  
鹰眼站定在门口，回过头来看了他一眼……那么若无其事的一眼，好像他们之间什么也没发生过一样。  
然后一个东西忽然被丢了过来，香克斯想接住它，但尚未太习惯的右手却没有那么灵活，它擦着他的手掌掉落在了他的胸前，冰冷的感觉让香克斯一震，他抓过它坐起来，才发现这是一只记录指针。  
“来追你们的几艘军舰，都隶属于一个叫萨卡斯基的中将。那家伙有点特别，如果你们顺着这条航线走下去，不久后就会碰到正在以逸待劳的他。”  
“……你这是在劝我逃避战斗么？”香克斯把手里的永久指针举到月光下，去看它上面刻着的地名，发现那是另一条航线上出了名的必经之路。  
“你舍得扔下现在这条旧船？”  
“？”  
“他是个岩浆果实能力者。”  
香克斯立刻明白了米霍克的意思——岩浆对于木质船而言是致命的，此处又是无法停下修整、补充耗材的远洋，而自己又必然不会舍弃雷德去抢艘军舰继续未来的冒险。先前追击着他们的海军已经用实际行动证明了敌人有同样顽强的意志，虽然他不惮和一个自然系打上一架，但还没恢复到最佳状态的自己和已有些筋疲力尽的兄弟们，却并没有十足的把握能在这种特殊的形势下保护好雷德号。  
“……可即使是仓促改了航线，也一样要面对敌人的尾随追击吧。”  
“抓残废只是他顺带做的事，我和萨卡斯基之间还有些没了结的过节……他暂时不会离开。”  
香克斯盯着米霍克背后的黑刀看了半天，“我记得你对果实能力者，是没有战斗的兴趣的。”  
“与你无关。”米霍克断然终止了香克斯的探问。  
“好吧……”香克斯沉默了一会，在暗中握紧了那只永久指针，“我们之间……还能继续下去么？”他最后轻轻问道。  
米霍克把手扶在船长室的门上，同样过了片刻后才出声作答，“这个问题，等到下次我来的时候，你可以问问自己。”  
他在香克斯的不解中拉开那扇门，离开，最后把对方独自关在了黑暗里。


	11. Ⅺ

一周后，香克斯惬意地正沐浴在灿烂的阳光和温和的海风里，他畅饮了一大口酒，把手肘支在舷墙上去看海天的尽头，就听见靠近的脚步声。  
“嘿，头儿！来听听今天的头条。”他转过头来，就看见了贝克曼正挥着手里的报纸。  
香克斯立刻兴致缺缺地萎顿下来，只是随口应了一声算是回答，再次欠着身微笑着去眺望远方，任由贝克曼在他半步之后的地方站定了，一字一句地念起报来。  
“立于世界剑士的顶点、从无败绩的男人，乔拉可尔•米霍克，已于昨日与海军军方代表萨卡斯基中将达成协议，填补空缺的‘王下七武海’之……”  
香克斯掌中的酒瓶一下子掉下了船去，他抽过贝克曼手里的报纸，瞪大眼睛想去确认上面白纸黑字的新闻。海风把它吹得卷了起来，香克斯紧紧抓着报纸的一角，甩了几次却仍然没有看到正文，最后还是贝克曼从旁伸出一只手，帮他撑住了翻飞的纸张的另一边。  
香克斯来不及去道声谢，他的目光落在那篇报道上，沉默了很久，忽然明白了米霍克上次离开前的最后一句话——如果自己不能再和那个家伙决斗了，如果那个家伙不再是海贼了，当他们双双失去了能够彼此认可的立足点……那么，还要继续下去么？  
“贝克曼——”他敛去笑容，转过头去，认真地向他的副手发问，“我觉得你会懂鹰眼的想法……那家伙为什么要投靠政府呢？”  
“七武海不会只是投靠政府那么简单……”不过贝克曼明白香克斯问题的重点并不在此，他慢慢吸了口烟，“我想他是了无趣味了吧。报上不是说这两年他已经把伟大航路上的剑士刀客全都击溃了一遍……也许头儿正是他留给自己最后的猎物呢，但无疑，你让他失望了。”  
“……”  
香克斯最后用一只手慢慢地把一张报纸团成了结实的一小团，发力把它丢进了海里。  
“走吧，我们回新世界。”他再次露出开朗的笑容，拍了拍贝克曼的肩膀，转身而去。

 

香克斯再次遇到米霍克是在他们这一程航海抵达了香波地群岛之后，镀膜师傅说雷德的改造工作至少要几天才能完成，贝克曼主动要求了守船，却意外地并没开口劝说香克斯，要他在海军本部的眼皮下约束行踪——这不需要他来提，这个全是泡泡的浪漫岛屿上流传着一个老人的传说，他那平时绝对不算老实安分的头儿，则必然会为了不给这位前辈惹上麻烦，而自觉地低调谨慎，那个人的名字比自己的任何规劝都有效。  
贝克曼没有失算，香克斯只是独自走进了岛上著名的“无法地带”，他向人打听了一日多，终于在第二天傍晚，推门迈进了一间并不起眼的阴暗小酒馆，他看到吧台前那个银发的老人微笑着转过头来，就不觉露出大大的笑容，开心地挥着手臂，“雷利先生！”  
在米霍克之后，香克斯第二次对人毫不保留地讲出了自己身上发生过的事故，不过这一次他一点也不忐忑，事实上，在回到伟大航路后，他从未心情这么好过。  
在自己最迷茫的时候，他从未想过要来找这位照顾了自己多年的先生倾诉或请求指点，那是身为一个海贼船长要自行决定的事情，它关乎着一船兄弟的未来，他必须自己去跨越这个障碍。而时至今日，当任何困难都已不再能阻挡他的意志时，他却很想找到雷利先生来好好聊聊它们。  
他们一起喝了很多酒，后来连酒吧的老板都愁眉苦脸起来，却也知道眼前这两个醉汉并不好惹，只得指挥了伙计速速去其他地方买酒供应客人。香克斯觉得自己像是回到了二十几年前，在雷利先生面前，他并不介意当一个莽撞的毛头小鬼，他说起自己这些年来的冒险、说起雷德、说起伙伴们和欣赏的对手……可他不记得自己提到过鹰眼。  
最后他慷慨地掏出身上全部的钱付了帐，而雷利先生则欣慰地表达了发自心底的感谢，声称如果不是香克斯的到来，自己就只能卖身抵债了。他们相互搀扶着离开了酒吧，然后笑着挥手作别，向着不同的方向各自离去。  
香克斯手里拿着最后一瓶酒，不辨方向地走得跌跌撞撞，泡泡在他身边一个个地蒸腾起，他感受到周遭的气氛有异常，却懒洋洋地不想拔刀，只是任由那群家伙跟着自己。后来他似乎走到了哪个岛的边缘，一不留神便被一截露出地面的树根绊住，重重地趴在地上，醉里他只顾得上端正地举起了手里的酒瓶，不让它碎掉或洒掉。那个瞬间，破空地金属声朝着他袭来，他微微眯了下眼，就听见重物落地的声音，完全不足为虑的赏金猎人们已经全被霸气撂倒了。

香克斯并不想放下手里的酒，然而这让他爬起来的姿势笨拙了很多，他刚刚跪起身来，一双干净的靴子就在他毫无察觉的情况下蓦地出现在了眼前。香克斯抱着酒瓶慢慢抬起头来，看见米霍克正抱着臂，一双冷冷清清的金眸高高在上地审视着地上的自己。  
他的笑容僵在脸上，在酒后的迟钝里还没想好该怎么应对这个忽然出现的家伙，然后身体就忽然悬空了——自己居然被拦腰架在了对方的肩膀上，米霍克就这样毫不吃力地把他扛走了。  
不愿放弃酒瓶的香克斯发现自己的挣扎对于米霍克是几近无效的，最后他扯出个自己也不知含义的微笑闭上眼，就任由自己这样高高低低地被对方随意摆布了，只是对方背后那柄长长的黑刀刀锷正好一荡一荡地硌住了他的胃。片刻后他的笑容有些维持不住，不得已用手腕去抵住唇，但此刻的姿势对自己十分不利，最终他忍不住吐了出来。  
米霍克立刻停下了脚步，还腾出一只手在他背上顺了顺，任他吐得再痛快些。  
最后香克斯头晕目眩地停了下来，便感觉到自己又被搬走了，他缓了会神，觉得清醒了不少，在借着瓶子里的酒漱了口后才开口道：“我好多了，放我下来吧，鹰眼。”  
话音刚落，他就被大力丢了下来，香克斯心里一惊，整个人却已经跌在了柔软的床上——原来米霍克已经把他搬进了哪间旅馆的房间里。

香克斯理顺了一会自己的思路，才再次向米霍克发问道：“你为什么……会在这里？”  
“等你。”  
“？”  
“上次的问题，你考虑清楚了么？”  
香克斯觉得自己的心慢慢地沉了下去，他几番想开口，最后却还是问不出一声“为什么”。对方的选择与他无关，这在上次分别之前，鹰眼已经明确地告知过自己。他知道这句话并没有错，可还是抑制不住地有些窒息，他想他大概实在是喝得太多了。  
米霍克把黑刀倚在了墙角边，在他身边坐下来。香克斯感到床又往下凹了几分，他撑起半个身体，去看米霍克。  
这个家伙还是没有任何动容的意思，虽然时间已经过了这么久，虽然他的背上已经被加上了世界第一剑士、王下七武海的光环，虽然他留了圈小胡子，香克斯还是觉得鹰眼和与自己初识时没有什么分别。  
初识……  
第一次……  
他最终把一直保护着的酒丢在一边，酒瓶自床边滚下去，砸在地上，玻璃碎裂的声音打破了这么半天沉重的寂静。  
他在声响的同时用力抓住了米霍克的胳膊，把他拉倒在床上，翻身压上去，低头去看那还是没有什么表情的脸。香克斯发现自己从未有一刻像现在这样，这么渴望着戳破米霍克这层不变的冷静，他想看到他痛苦、看到他流泪，听到他发出认错求饶的声音，他不知道这是为什么。  
他扯开对方那条皮带和裤子，什么工作也没做，只是扶住鹰眼的左腿，粗暴地顶了进去，而米霍克却只是紧紧地按住了他的手，未加任何抵抗。  
一点也不愉快，他的心慢慢沉了下去，因为他看到鹰眼那双眼睛比任何时候都冷静，他只能从那金黄色眸子中读到自己的丑态，他觉得自己的心在抽搐，这种情绪太过陌生，他有些手足无措。  
最后他慢慢地退了出来，米霍克拿开了他的手背上的手，香克斯感到那里拂过一丝失去了温暖的凉意。他闭上眼，把手压在自己的额上，低下头去。  
“米霍克……”他说。  
他忽然想到自他们发生关系以后，他似乎还从未直接叫过他的名字，取而代之的都是只那个名为“鹰眼”的绰号。  
“那么你的决定？”米霍克坐起身来，伸腿把香克斯踢到一边，整理着自己的衣装。  
香克斯深深地吸了口气，慢慢开始冷静下来，他想他只是在对自己说，“我们的事……本来就和身份没什么关系……”   
“对不起。”他最后抬起头来，歉然地稍微笑了一下，“我刚刚喝得太多了。”  
“没关系，不是第一次了。”  
这让香克斯有些不好意思起来，他停顿了一会，最后认真地发问道：“可以……再来找我吗？”  
“可以。”  
“但……如果被人发现，你的立场会变得尴尬吧？”  
香克斯目视着米霍克翻身下床，随手把倚在一边的长刀背回背上，然后像上次一样干脆地走掉了，只留下一句轻描淡写的话。  
“与你无关。”


	12. Ⅻ

后来香克斯回到了新世界，他和海军战斗、和海贼战斗、和海洋战斗，和海岛战斗……也和自己战斗，慢慢有岛屿开始挂出红发海贼团的旗帜来避免被毛贼们烧杀抢掠。香克斯没有在意这一点，也顺理成章地保护了他们，依照新世界的规矩，他渐渐也成了有“领地”的大海贼。  
他还是喜欢和“领地”上孩子们交谈，他叫得出每个孩子的名字，他喜欢看他们无忧无虑的笑脸，喜欢逗得他们气鼓鼓地撅起嘴来，再去请他们吃东西。他想在某种程度上，也正是这些孩子带给了自己继续留在这里的动力。可是在路飞的事情以后，他变得更乐于在无人岛上驻扎，因为曾经带给那个小孩子的麻烦，他可不希望它再次发生了。  
不知道从什么时候开始，新世界就慢慢有了“四皇”这个词语，偶尔有人叫他“四皇”之一的红发船长，然后这么叫他的人一点点多了起来，最后，在贝克曼念出的新闻里，连海军也都这么说了。  
不过这些对于香克斯而言，都是无所谓的事情。他喜欢在航海士手腕上带着的三个指针里选择那个抖得最厉害的，他和兄弟们沐浴过熊熊的地狱之火、驾驭过晴空里的七彩长虹，在千吨积雪倾塌的瞬时间滑翔过山脉，在万里雷鸣电闪的倾泻里飞跃过暗夜。  
这里是新世界，没有什么可以被叫做不可能，海贼们在冒险中放声大笑，肆意吼叫和纵情高歌，这种声音最好永不止息，香克斯的每一滴血液都沸腾着对冒险的渴望，这里才是他至高的天堂。  
他们冒险归来，就在无人的岛屿上开心的露营开宴会。他的朋友和对手都越来越多了，从前他并不在意其他的事情，但最后，像是“世界格局”、“平衡”这样的词语也终于开始无意识地闪过他的心里。  
从东海归来时的决心并没有动摇过，只是他在这条道路上走得越久，就越来越认识到它意味着怎样的责任与重量。它们无法通过冒险去解决，他厌恶它们，可是他并不后悔来承担，也不会逃避什么，这是站在这个位置上必须有的觉悟……不过，他不知同样在另一个顶点上的鹰眼又是怎样的想法，那是他无法过问的。

他所能看到的只是偶尔坐着那只小棺材来找自己的鹰眼，也许一年几次，也许隔一年才有一次。对方一直都是那种面无表情的样子，每次都照例强调一回不会和没有左臂的自己再决斗了，他的唇上也渐渐又添了两撇小胡子，它们在香克斯看来有些好笑。  
事实上，在米霍克不来时，香克斯并不会想念什么，至多是在极少数需要自己解决生理问题的情况下，他会去想象那个人的眉眼和那样带着些沉迷却仍然克制着的表情，这也曾让他感到慌乱，但后来也终于习惯下来。只是每次在他听到兄弟们来汇报看到了一条小棺材时，却都会从心底忽然升腾起一点期待，这是种与冒险时完全不相同的愉快。  
有时候鹰眼会带点酒来，比如他去哪里砍船时买来的地方酒、比如海军本部宴请贵宾时的专用酒、比如败在他刀下的西海剑客如约送来的香克斯的故乡酒，它们有的辛辣、有的醇香、有的淡得几乎没有味道。  
这礼物自然是香克斯最喜欢的，只是每一次他认真地道谢时，得到的回答却都不过是平淡的一句，“我只是无聊了。”  
这似乎就是米霍克唯一来找他的真正理由，但正如对方说过的那样，它是件和自己无关的事情。他们默契的不去过问彼此的立场和近况，大部分时候只会坐在一起拼拼酒，然后转到无人的地方做爱，有时在野外，有时在帐篷或是船舱里，有时激烈有时缠绵。米霍克偶尔会留宿到天亮，偶尔会在事了后径自离去，香克斯都不曾多做挽留……直至今日。

香克斯伸手抓过米霍克睡前丢来的自己的衬衫，摸索了片刻，最后抓住了那张通缉令，他把路飞大大的笑脸摊开，在柔和的月光下，盯着这张纸发了一会呆。  
三千万贝利的通缉令根本不会被发布到新世界来……十年了，这无疑是鹰眼给自己带过的最好的礼物，他不禁露出点未曾自我察觉的微笑，半晌后，却又慢慢皱起了眉。  
香克斯忽然察觉到，从来都很冷淡的米霍克像是一直都很了解自己——这不仅仅在于他真的把路飞的名字记了十年，还会赶来告知那个孩子已经出海的消息。  
最初是他一眼看穿了自己年轻时那份青涩的感情、后来又洞悉到自己因迷茫而产生的迟疑，他了解自己对雷德的执着，给过自己是否放弃这段关系的选择权，他甚至还记得用身份和地位的便利给自己敲诈来各种各样的酒……  
香克斯猛地惶恐起来，之前那点隐约的感受好像骤然明晰了。不过他仍不认为米霍克真的对自己怀有多么深厚的感情，或者，即使它是存在的，大概也不会比过那个人对剑的万分之一的执着。可是他却仍然不敢继续想下去……鹰眼说他对这种事感到无聊了，但……他所无聊的，究竟是什么？  
……

他恍然觉得这十几年的光阴在他面前无声地结成了一张巨大的网，所有的往事都纠缠在一起，一切因果起源都已不可考，而当他发觉到它的存在时，自己却已经被粘得太深，无从挣扎，可他又说不清织起它的人究竟是谁，鹰眼……还是自己？   
若是无从得知对方的想法，那么自己又为何任由这段关系持续了这么久？这个问题反而令香克斯更加不安起来——  
米霍克真的是个好床伴么？这家伙从来不曾在自己面前真正的陶醉过，除了断臂的那一次，也从不曾主动地做些什么，他有时粗鲁又毒舌，他的眼里从来就没有过自己，甚至香克斯也明知自己找过的女人们大多都比鹰眼的技巧强得多的……  
但鹰眼就是那个独一无二的……身体的关系与地位无关，真的不是个拙劣的借口么？他的确舍不得斩断他们之间的关系，无论是十年前，抑或现在。多年前他曾喝着酒对谁说过，道不同不相为谋的才是海贼，可是这条从未变过的信念……是不是早就无知无觉地葬在了一个早已不是海贼的家伙身上？   
……

香克斯深吸了一口气，他想他大概不得不承认，他们之间除了欲望之外，也许还存在着些其他的东西……只是他一直在下意识地把它们推给一个所谓的协定罢了，十年前他也曾做好心理准备失去它，鹰眼却偏偏用一个记录指针让他重新偷藏起了半簇希望；随后又立刻用一个抉择把它击到了破碎的边缘，那个时候是鹰眼前来逼问自己，但他可曾料到，自己真的不惜形象地做出了挽留么……  
从此他以为他们之间的关系就牢固了，可是时至今日，这层表面的伪装却被鹰眼骤然撕裂，香克斯才发现那里面流泻出来的东西，也许是浓重到足以灭顶的。  
他忽然无声地笑起来，这场都曾以为是你情我愿的洒脱，到底是在什么时候就变成了无形的赌局？率先发觉的人是鹰眼吗？他操盘了这么久……到最后，是不是已等得太久，才终感无聊地放了手？  
若是如此……他所面对的，便不愧是这世界上最厉害的剑豪，即使是这样无声的剑，他也一样这么不动声色地斩得决绝。香克斯知道自己察觉得太晚……他身边这个家伙从来坚定理智，既然做出了决断，便不会再给自己丝毫挽回的空间。  
他再次低下头去，认认真真地去看对方平静的睡颜，月光已经移走了，他眼里的米霍克只有一个模糊的轮廓，可是他却觉得自己第一次这么明晰地看清了这个人。  
的确是结束了，在自己察觉到那个不知何时起、但毕竟存在过的开始之前。  
香克斯最终移开了视线，感伤和失落这样的情感并不适合一个海贼，他不过是想在惊觉后认真地审视一下自己的内心，作为某个阶段的休止，以期更好的向前。他忽然想再找点什么去注意，便环视过自己的卧室，最后把目光落在了墙角边的某件事物上，最后他轻轻披上了外套，走下床去拿起了它。  
“那就到此为止吧。”他在黑暗中极轻声地说，而后带着手里的东西，无声地离开了这个米霍克休息着的房间。


	13. ⅩⅢ

米霍克在清晨的阳光中睁开已然清明的眼睛，没有表情地直视着他正上方的香克斯。对方正把整个身体都贴在他身上，双眼边有些隐约的阴影，胡茬也比先前凌乱浓密了一点，然而精神却很好，正对着自己露出比阳光还灿烂的笑脸。  
“你这样压在我身上，已经超过五分钟了。”他扬眉陈述出片刻前让自己醒过来的原因。  
“你有反应。”香克斯的笑容扩大了一点。  
“正常的晨勃。作为一个超过四十的男人，我很自豪。”  
这样的扑克脸配上平淡的语气，却说出这种内容来，香克斯忍不住笑出声来。  
“我才知道，”他伸手在床单上捶了一下，“原来你也会有这方面的荣耀感。”  
米霍克却不再接话，只是静静地盯着他，像是在无可无不可地看着一场无聊的独角戏。

“来做吧。”他扳住了米霍克的左肩，语气很是轻快，“就算协定无效了，在这种时候，我们也没有必要各自为难自己吧？”  
米霍克对着他的眼睛看了半天，香克斯只是微笑着坦然地迎接着对方的目光。  
“的确如此，你说得对。”  
香克斯的后颈被一只手扶住，他顺着对方的力度吻下去，就像平时一样。  
他在他们唇舌纠缠的同时下移了手，却并不似每一次那般只是直接有效地去撩拨对方的情欲，他认认真真地抚摸过这具结实完美的身体，锁骨、胸膛、肋下、臂膀，最后寻找到了米霍克的左手，轻轻与它交握在了一起。他们的吻结束的时候，他抬起了头，继续去亲吻对方的前额和眉眼。  
米霍克无声地闭上眼，任由粗糙的胡茬擦了过去，只是伸手扶住了对方的背。  
香克斯的唇一路向下，从那坚挺的鼻梁到留着胡子的下颚、到前胸渐渐凸起的两点、到小腹，最后他跪下去，收回手，轻轻握住对方的欲望，低头含住了它。这是件他全然不在行的事……一如当年的米霍克，但他做得十分专注，他小心地照顾着它，这有些辛苦，慢慢他终于感觉到了口中的变化。渐入佳境，他正准备继续下去，却被一只手钳住了肩。  
香克斯有点意外地抬起头来，吞了下口水，却看见米霍克正稍微用力地把头仰在床单上，以一只胳膊覆住了眉眼……他不知道对方此时的感受，但这却让他想起了那一年刚断臂时的自己。  
“后面吧……香克斯。”  
香克斯察觉到米霍克叫出自己名字前隐约的停顿，但他没去琢磨对方语气里的情绪，只是一心一意地遵照着要求，用手轻轻引导对方打开腿，而后沾了润滑剂，用最仔细的态度细致地做起前戏来。  
毕竟还是熟悉，他很快找对了部位，轻轻地按摩着，慢慢又增加了手指。他的呼吸在无声中慢慢加深，但还是抑制着自己的兴奋，尽量不急躁地照顾着对方的感受。  
最后是米霍克坐直了身体，干脆地靠近了他，双臂搭上了他的肩，主动配合起他十分小心的进入。  
“……够了，”米霍克伸直了上臂，稍稍拉开彼此的距离，他直视着皱着眉的香克斯，在对方谨慎渐进的动作里深吸了口气，挑起眉梢眯起了金色的双眼，“别像照顾女人似的，嗯？”  
香克斯耸了下肩，依旧尽量地控制着节奏，直到他们终于在一起时，却露出一个笑容来。  
“我可不是……”他轻轻地抽回一点身体，而后再极尽轻柔地回归，“这么对待女人的。”  
——他可从来没对哪个女人这么温柔过。  
米霍克再次勒住了他的肩膀，香克斯不再看得到对方的表情，只有那和自己一样在逐渐加重的呼吸在他的耳边拂过，那柄没被摘下来的小十字架摇荡在他们之间，时而敲打着香克斯的胸膛，最后渐与他们的体温一样炽热起来。他没有像以往时那样去关注自己是否逼出了对方更多点的反应，只是把自己完全投入在这场终于慢慢燃烧起来的热情之中。这和每一次的感觉都不同，他没分出任何精力去思考什么，头脑空空如也，心里却觉得充实而宁静……直到他的分神被耳边断的地带着低低鼻音的热气所打断。  
他才感受到米霍克压在他肩头的手臂比先前多用了不少力，他们靠得太近，他察觉到了对方的腰腹在随着自己的每次动作而轻轻战栗，这战栗又引起了收缩，包裹着他，让他也同样沉浸于极大的欢愉之中，他不知不觉地加快了节奏，而耳边的那属于对方的声音也隐约更清晰了点。  
最后，他在彻底迷失掉的前一个瞬间抽身而出——对方虽然从不曾说明过什么，但他却早已辨清了他的偏好。太剧烈的快感让他失神了片刻，而后被小腹上几点微凉的感觉拉回现实。米霍克慢慢撤开与他之间的距离，香克斯稍稍探直了身体，伸手够到桌上常备的白纱布，来清理自己身体上那对方洒落的白浊。

能做的已经都做了，香克斯一边擦净身体一边想到，他们之间本不适合去说什么，他不知道自己的心情是否已经传达到了。他抬头去看米霍克，对方只是随意地盖上了被子，赤裸着半个身体，抱着臂安静地看着自己的动作，像是并不急于穿衣离开。  
直到呼吸彻底平复下来，香克斯终于像是闲聊般的开口发问，“你说‘这个世界也许要有趣起来了’，是为什么？”  
“直觉而已。”  
“那么我相信它，”他从桌子上够到一瓶酒，向着米霍克晃了晃，对方立刻会意地从另一侧的角柜上抓过杯子来。香克斯单手撬开瓶盖，为米霍克倒满了一杯，自己则抓着剩了大半的酒瓶，直接饮了一大口，“只是……那样的话，你或者我，都免不了要置身其中吧？”  
“未来的事情，又有谁会知道。”香克斯注意到米霍克的目光掠过了自己的左臂，又重新投在了手里的酒杯上。  
他知道对方是联想起了什么，便微笑起来，“这个世界也许真的像你说的那样，是‘无聊’得太久了，我也乐于静观其变……只希望一切不要搞得太糟糕。”  
“那不是一两个人可以左右的。”  
“虽然你这么说……”香克斯笑容不变地再举起了酒瓶，做出干杯的姿势，语气里带着几分不经意，“有些事情如果要发生，我还是拼了命都要去阻止的。”  
米霍克微微张开了口，最后却什么也没说，只是与香克斯撞了下杯，一气饮尽了手里的酒。

他们双双沉默下来，最后米霍克开始整理自己的衣服，香克斯把空掉的酒瓶放在一边，无声地握住了拳。  
“鹰眼，”他暗中深吸了一口气， “我觉得，我们就这样一起聊聊天也不错。”  
“你想说什么？”  
“再来做个约定吧，”香克斯对着米霍克伸出了右手，重新挂起开朗的笑脸，“虽然那个协定已经作废，恐怕也不能再决斗了，但……你什么时候觉得无聊了，就再来找我喝酒吧。雷德的甲板永远欢迎你。”  
“你认为，”米霍克没有表情地上下打量了香克斯一眼，“一个一丝不挂的家伙说出这种看似诚恳的话，可信度有多少？”  
香克斯一怔，随即哭笑不得起来，最后他一边穿起衣服，一边诚实地回答道：“我不是没存着一点侥幸的心思，也会期待以后再见面时……最好能像今天这样。不过，事已至此，我也不敢奢求那么多。”  
“……”  
他去凝视对方那双平静的金色眼眸，语气温和坦然，“也许我们真是彼此无关的，这么多年也都没有因为谁而改变过……但不管从前还是以后的事情，不管这个世界会不会变，至少还可以坐在一起聊聊，这样总好过你一个人在海上无聊，也好过我喝醉了自己去胡思乱想。”  
“……”  
香克斯停顿了一会，低下头去，带着点自嘲地笑出声来，“不怕你笑，我想了大半个晚上才编出这么点道理……不太想就这么分开，也许只是因为先提出它的是你，我才有些不甘心——想和你一决高下的心情，从十二年前到现在，大概一直都没有变过吧。”  
“……”  
米霍克还是沉默着。香克斯觉得自己所有的想法都已由浅至深地被这无声的攻势逼尽了，他不知道自己还能说什么，只好也闭上了嘴，维持着有些僵硬的微笑等待对方的回答。  
“何必说得这么低声下气？”香克斯猛地抬起头来，看见米霍克正抱着臂，用极冷的目光静静地审视着自己，“明明根本也没留给人拒绝的余地，连我的刀都被藏起来了。”  
“……”  
这一次终于轮到被戳穿的香克斯默然了一下，而后他扬起放肆的笑容，也高高挑起眉毛来，最终爽快地承认道，“我本来期待着……能直接得到你的同意，也知道单藏起一把刀无法阻止你，那根本不足以动摇你的想法，甚至连触怒你都不可能。可我是个海贼啊，当年的协定我会遵守，但若因此又产生了想要的东西，总要全力以赴地抢抢看……这样至少可以问心无愧。”  
“好吧。”米霍克伸出了右手。  
“诶？！！！”香克斯睁大了眼睛。  
“我无聊的时候，会记得来找你喝酒，聊天或者其他事情，就看心情吧。”香克斯隐隐觉得米霍克的眼里藏了些戏弄到自己后的得意，又或者那只是那双金色的眼眸里映出的得意的自己。  
米霍克停顿了一下，语气平静得一如当年他提出那个协定的时候，“这个约定，你需要一个时限么？”  
“时限？”香克斯伸出手去，用力与对方的掌交握在一起，他刚想断然摇头，却有一丝情绪忽然掠过了心头，最后他露出开朗的笑，“加一个也不错。”  
“？”米霍克再次把带着些询问之意目光投了过来。  
“如果时代真的会改变，像我们这样的家伙……”香克斯在手上暗暗加了几分力，坦然地笑看向米霍克，“就直到我死去，或者是你死去为止吧……所以，可别让这个约定太早失效啊，世界第一的剑豪先生。”  
“担心你自己就够了，四皇之一的红发船长。”他感到手上有回握的力传来。  
……

在背着黑刀的米霍克离开雷德号之前的一刻，香克斯站在他身后，终于忍不住提出了那个问题，“你是在什么时候注意到我藏起了你的刀？”  
“凌晨你偷走它的时候。”  
“……你一直没有睡着？！”  
“不，是你碰到它的一刻，我就醒了。”  
“……”  
香克斯的心情微妙起来，但他没再询问米霍克为何没有及时捉住自己，既然结果是令人满意的……这是否还是对方设下的赌局，都已不再重要了。他只是微笑着，吹着温和的海风，远眺起晴好的海天尽头，“‘即使没有人，也同样没有必要停下来’，我记得你说过这句话……它还没变吗？”  
“你认为呢？”  
“当然没变，”香克斯笃定地笑道，“否则又怎么会是鹰眼？”  
“这个问题何其无聊。”  
米霍克翻身爬下了雷德，做了个香克斯再也不可能做到的动作——他攀在绳梯上腾出了左手，向着香克斯挥了一下算是作别。  
“下次再见。”香克斯也轻松地挥了挥手。  
他目送那只小棺材起航，然后渐渐变小，最后再也看不到了。已然接近中午的阳光越发灿烂，香克斯听见自己背后有脚步声渐近，最后停止在半步之外。他转回头，露出大大的笑脸，伸出手臂在空中划出一个开阔的圆弧。  
“贝克曼！我们去寻找一个足够刺激的岛，来一场惊心动魄的大冒险吧！”


End file.
